The Fallen Free
by imiboland43
Summary: Three years ago, Naru returned from England to reopen the small little office in Shibuya and now The SPR team have accepted a case...in Ireland no less. With castles, forests, ghosts and legends, the team are thrown into a nail-biting mystery. Will they solve the case or forever be left in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Ghost Hunt.**

 **New story, yush! It's multichapter fic, which I'm pumped about. Also my first attempt at something like this. The SPR team are coming to Ireland whoohoo! So please have a gawk, tell me what you think (btw the first chapter is slow but I gotta set the scene somehow) Hopefully, I'll be updated regularly for this aswell as my one-shot collection. Anyway...Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Settle down," snapped Naru as he slapped a yellow file open on his folded lap. The chatting irregulars of the SPR office immediately grew silent, giving the young but stern man their full attention. Naru cleared his throat and began speaking again in the clear and professional tone they were so used to.

"I've received a case from the main headquarters in England, requesting our assistance," he said, eyeing each member carefully.

'Naru', as Mai had dubbed him on their first case working as his assistant, was in fact just a nickname for the young man known the world over as the famous Professor Oliver Davis. He'd come to Japan under the guise of Kazuya Shibuya, a small time business owner, specialising in all things occult and supernatural, to secretly search for the body of his missing twin brother Eugene Davis.

He was often overlooked and underestimated because of his age but he would quickly change their opinions with his cool and mature attitude coupled with his wealth of experience and knowledge. And right now his expertise was once again being called upon.

"Madoka contacted me three days ago, underlining the urgency in which we must act. The case itself, is a request for our team to investigate a suspected haunting in Ireland so–"

"Ireland?" interrupted a befuddled Monk who'd decided he must've heard wrong. The Buddhist exorcist, often mistaken for a hippie due to his long hair and pierced ears, was often called upon to perform cleansings and rituals on their cases.

"That's so cool!" proclaimed Mai with a clap of her hands.

Masako and Ayako also seemed to be in agreement. They both emitted sounds of approval at hearing the case's latest destination.

"Yes," the young boss bit out at the interjection, "If you could allow me to continue," his voice dripped with condescension.

"There's a residence in Ireland that needs immediate attention and, unfortunately, two other BSPR teams have failed to reconcile the case. Madoka has requested tha-,"

A snort interrupted him again. The stoic man turned a steely glare on his brunette assistant trying very hard to hide a smirk.

"What – might I ask – is so funny, Mai?" Naru challenged, daring his assistant to undermine him again.

She mumbled, cheeks reddening, and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Gibberish is not a language I choose to study Mai, you may speak up," he chastised with a raised eyebrow, his eyes burning into her shrinking form.

Mai, wisely opted to remain silent. Naru watched her for a moment longer before lowering his eyes back down to his folder, crossing his arms with against his rising ire.

"She said Madoka doesn't ask, she likes to bribe instead," smirked Ayako as Mai's head shot up, a look of betrayal plastered across her pale face.

"You snitch," she hissed at the Shinto priestess in return. Naru ignored her for the most part, deciding they had drifted off topic for long enough. He reached forward and smacked the coffee table with an open palm, gaining their attention for a second time.

Again, the group grew silent. Naru was sure someone gulped.

"As I was saying," his professional tone returning, "the BSPR are funding a round trip to Ireland for members deemed necessary to the investigation. A short stop-over in London for a night will also be included."

"Ah London, home of the great Sherlock Holmes," said Monk wistfully, making Naru's eye twitch at the interruption once again.

"Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character, you idiot," baited Ayako with a roll of her eyes.

Mai giggled quietly before adding, "Naru's a bit like Sherlock, isn't he?"

"Yeah, only he hunts ghosts instead of criminals," laughed Monk.

Mai beamed, "Heh, wow, we could totally write a book about him!"

"When you two are finished being ridiculous…," said Naru with a sigh. Trust his so-called 'colleagues' to run off topic at every given chance. They had the attention spans of a toddler. He raised his eyes back up to the group. Mai was smiling sheepishly at him whilst Monk shrugged and changed the subject.

"So who're you gonna take with ya?" he asked, hiding his apprehension.

Naru looked at the four present members seated around the coffee table of the large office, his lips thinned in hidden distaste. He was far from stupid. By the looks of anticipation in their eyes, he knew that everyone was hoping for a place on the case. Unfortunately, he couldn't take everyone. As the president of the Japanese branch – a sister company to the famous research facility in London, it was his job to manage expenses as well as everything else that came with the territory. He would not expose himself to criticism from his peers – especially his father.

"It's been decided that only five people will be needed for this case. Fr. Brown is unable to attend, having duties to perform here but I have chosen the people I believe best suited. You'll also be paid handsomely for your time. As it stands, I will not order anyone to co-operate. It's unsure how long this case will take." he said coolly.

His heart skipped inexplicably as the group's expressions fell. He may not be the 'robot' everyone mistook him for, however, the labelling of some of the emotions he experienced still eluded the stoic young man. He carried on regardless, burying the feeling deep into the recesses of his mind – he had no time for such things as sentiment.

"Lin, myself and Mai will of course be travelling," he said, disregarding Mai's yelp of outrage at being included without being asked, "and I've decided we will need Mr. Takigawa and Ms. Hara as well."

"What?" scoffed Ayako. The red-head was disgusted at being overlooked, "And what's wrong with my skills?" she challenged, a deadly glint in her eye.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, your skills won't be required," shrugged Naru with indifference.

"Then, why the hell am I here?" she spat.

"You came of your own accord. I didn't ask you attend this meeting."

"This is an outrage!" she screeched with flaring nostrils. The priestess then stood, hands fisted at her sides as she bared her sharp canines. Her rage was almost palpable and Mai shrunk back in intimidation. Ayako was scary when she was mad.

"Listen here Shibuya, or whatever your bloody name is," she screamed, her high-pitched voice causing the other to wince, "I'll have you know that my skills are highly sought after!"

Monk coughed into a fist to hide his snort, compelling Mai to sharply dig her elbow into his ribs. It was then, that Masako decided to enter the fray.

"Yes, your skills do seem to be in demand, even from yourself," she said lightly, her sneering lips hidden behind the silk sleeve of her kimono. Like waving a red rag to a bull, the miko turned.

"Excuse me?" she hissed, her eyes glinting with promised pain.

Naru sighed again, louder this time. This argument was pointless. He had made his decision and that was final.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, please refrain from killing other members of my team. My decision has been made. Should you continue with this inane bickering, you can leave," the level tone had the incensed priestess snapping her jaw shut.

"Fine," she huffed, plopping back down onto the sofa with a glare directed at the sly medium. Whispering caught the young man's ear and he looked over at his assistant and the monk as they muttered quietly to each other. The brunette's eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Mai, Takigawa, do you both possess a passport?" asked Naru, directing his questions at the grinning pair. They were up to something. The smirks were a warning not unlike that of Madoka's. His mischievous mentor held the same disgustingly sweet smile when she was planning something utterly tedious for him to do.

Mai nodded in reply, as did Monk. Naru was surprised the young woman even possessed a passport. As far as he could tell, she wasn't one to travel on foreign holidays. Maybe it was a requirement for her college entry? He rolled his eyes internally at the thought. College was not something he could see his assistant completing with any real enthusiasm.

His eyes darted over to her again. She was now busy trying to console a scowling Ayako. A feeling he likened to guilt tinged the back of his mind making him frown in contemplation. The ebony-haired twenty-year old knew he was being unfair. Mai was smart in her own right, her intuition and skills were nothing to be sniffed at. He suddenly felt admonished at his harsh dismissal. The girl wasn't unintelligent just merely hasty in her decisions. If he were completely honest, it was a trait that usually drove him to distraction over the past four years.

"So when's this little skip around the world happenin'?" asked Monk, shaking Naru from his internal musings.

"Lin will be booking flights for the weekend. Pack enough luggage for at least a two week stay," he informed them then turned to Masako, "Have you arranged for your schedule to be cleared?"

The demure woman in her usual kimono nodded with a hidden blush at having the handsome man's intense gaze directed straight at her – much, to a suddenly glaring Mai's fury.

"Hey," cried Mai, arms flailing, "You told _Masako_ before me?"

"Watch it, will ya?" shouted Monk, ducking away from the flying limbs.

Masako tittered with narrowed eyes, "Why, of course, Mai. _I_ have work commitments," she scoffed with an overly soft voice. Her prim disposition had an uncanny ability to rub the small assistant up the wrong way.

"I work too, ya know!" shot Mai, eye twitching.

"I hardly call answering the phone 'work'," jeered the medium, gearing up for a full-fledged battle with her long-time nemesis.

"Oh and I suppose fainting all over the place is called being productive as well, Hm?"

"Will you two give it a rest," chastised Ayako, "You're giving me a migraine."

"She started it," protested Mai, pointing a trembling finger at the smirking psychic.

"What are you? Twelve?"

"Well, we certainly couldn't make the same mistake with you now, could we?" interjected Monk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" spluttered the affronted priestess.

"Monk, don't set her off!"

"Relax Mai, she's too old to hear me anyway," chuckled Monk.

There was a loud _thunk_ followed by a pained cry when the priestess chucked her empty teacup at the Buddhist's face.

"You asked for that," giggled Mai as her friend clutched his bruised cheek.

"I'm dealing with children," derided Masako with a clucking tongue.

"ENOUGH!" Naru bellowed, suddenly interrupting the innocuous squabbling. A vein throbbed wildly in his temple whilst casting a glare so cold the group instantly froze.

"Everyone except Mai" – said assistant gulped – "leave. I've said all I've had to say."

There were several silent seconds before the monk, the miko and the medium each stood and tip-toed quickly from the office, muttering their farewells. Mai sat rigid in her seat, terrified to set off another of Naru's famous tirades. His temper was fragile at the moment and Mai still had several hours of office time left before she could leave for the day. The last thing the assistant wanted was to be cooped up with a boss whose anger had her walking on eggshells. Just like Ayako, he was scary when he was mad.

Naru watched as the petite brunette sat pillar-straight in front of him. He couldn't help but sigh at the look of disguised dread on her face. He wasn't angry per say, merely frustrated. If he had a choice, he'd gladly keep the team together. They were competent – despite the bickering and, more importantly, he trusted them. The fact that he had to split them up on the orders of headquarters left a nasty taste in his mouth but, as the saying goes, needs must.

"Tea?" asked Mai, testing the waters. She was biting her lip in trepidation.

Naru relaxed his posture slightly. He didn't mean to put his assistant on edge. It was unprofessional to say the least.

"Earl grey," he said quietly before standing up and retreating to his office. Just before he reached his door a tentative voice reached his ears.

"Thanks for bringing me along, Naru."

Naru turned to the fidgeting assistant. A small smirk flitted past his lips, he noted the same expression flicker on Mai's.

"Where would I be without my Watson?" he replied cryptically before turning towards the door to enter his private sanctuary, leaving a very confused girl in his wake.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Please read and review, go raibh míle maith agat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, it's a long (ish) chapter but I'm hoping all the filler stuff will add to the over all story :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Mai shifted, then scooted back again, eventually she just gave up on trying to relieve the pressure on her numb back-side. She had been sitting in the same uncomfortable chair for the past nine hours and she'd finally had enough. Her fingers drummed on the plastic of her arm rest as she looked around. Naru was sat beside her, reclined and dozing softly with an open book on his lap. If she had her choice, she would've sat beside Monk instead. At least she wouldn't have been bored out of her mind, she thought wearily. And to top it all off, she needed pee – badly.

"Mai, stop that infernal tapping," Naru's sleep laden voice suddenly reprimanded, making Mai jump slightly in fright.

She sighed. "I'm booooored," she whined, slinking down into the seat, "Stupid plane."

Naru's squinting eyes narrowed further, desperately hiding the urge to throw his petulant assistant from the speeding aircraft.

"Hey Naru?" she asked after a few tense minutes. Naru gave up on trying to fall back to sleep and turned a scathing eye on her hunched form. She wore an expression of confused intrigue on her pretty face, much to Naru's detriment. When Mai was curious, she was often relentless in her questioning.

"What?"

"I was jus' wondering," – she averted her eyes, unwilling to hold his intense gaze – "If we'll meet your parents when we're in London."

Naru rolled his eyes. "Mai, do you always ask stupid questions or are you as thick as I first suspected?" he drawled out. Her face grew red, nose scrunching and jaw slacking at the insult.

He snorted, "Very attractive,"

"It was just a question, you jerk," she growled, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, too tired for a petty argument right now.

"Yes Mai, my parents are on the board of directors, of course we'll see them," he eventually explained, his droll voice hiding any semblance of vexation.

"That's all you had to say," she huffed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes, "was that too hard?"

Navy blue eyes shifted once again to study the petite girl, pouting in her chair. She had turned her head away to stare through the small rounded window, watching the sunshine break over the tops of the clouds. He was loath to admit it but he'd – quite willingly – given his seat to Mai after unintentionally booking a seat by the window. He was a wary traveller, the thoughts of sitting in a metal tube hurdling through the sky at nine hundred miles an hour was something that had always set his teeth on edge – but Mai most certainly didn't need to know that.

"Naru?"

"Hm?"

"What are your parents like?" came the softly spoken question.

He pondered on whether to answer her as he reflected back on his usual ignorance of her queries, but a quick glance at her owlish cinnamon eyes had him taking a breath to speak.

"They're…pleasant," he skirted after a pause. How else could he describe them?

Martin Davis was known the world over as someone who rigorously sought out answers to problems that had riddled scientists for years. He was uncompromising in his research and fiercely loyal to his field. As a family man, his unerring duty to education and a well-balanced schooling was something Naru had always admired.

Luella, on the other hand, was someone who strove to provide a happy home environment. She was kind and compassionate, not unlike Mai, however she held a fierce intelligence behind her twinkling sky blue eyes that could run rings around Naru. Even to this day, she often left him speechless, mostly from embarrassment, at her observations. She was one of the few in his life that could read him like a book.

"Pleasant? That's it?" scoffed Mai with a rise of her brow to rival Naru's own.

"What else would you have me say?" he shrugged, tossing his book down on the small tray hinged on the back of the seat in front of him.

"I dunno," she floundered helplessly, "How 'bout your Dad plays golf and has a weird fascination with ketchup or something or maybe your mother secretly hoards doilies and keeps them catalogued by size and loop stitch." She took a quick breath, holding a finger to her mouth in thought, her mind was beginning to run away with her. The short brunette was oblivious to the wide-eyed stare being shot her way, "Maybe they're both into cosplay and like to dress up as silly characters at the weekends or perhaps they're more like you – all grumpy with no sense of fun," she snorted, "that would make more sense, I suppose."

A small hiccough, which to Mai sounded eerily like a chuckle, broke free from Naru's throat when she finally stopped speaking. He would've hidden it well, she pondered, were it not for the up-tilted corner of his mouth that hinted at his amusement from her diatribe.

"I assure you," his smirk faded as he spoke, "my parents are none of the sort."

"Yeah, well, I have so little to go on with you," she grouched, hiding her embarrassment.

He sighed and checked his watch – two more hours of this ridiculous chatter. Still, he thought sullenly, at least he managed to catch up on _some_ sleep before his assistant decided she needed entertainment. Speaking of which, she was mooching around in her seat again.

"Will you just go to the bathroom," he griped, pinching the top of his nose with exasperation.

She whipped around and clicked her tongue in distaste. He raised an eyebrow at her, daring his assistant to argue with him. Suddenly her shoulders slumped and the withering scowl she was throwing in his direction, turned to one of apprehension.

"What now?" he bit out.

She mumbled, a red tinge snaking along her neck. He leaned closer, curious to hear her reasons for boycotting such an urgent need. Mai didn't strike him as the picky sort. When she told him the reason, he nearly laughed again. Her idiocy, no matter how endearing, knew know bounds it seemed.

"Mai, you're not going to be sucked down the toilet," he said rolling his eyes, "that's merely an urban myth."

"Maybe, maybe not. You're the one that told me most myths and legends are based on a grain of truth," she tried to argue.

"Yes, the operative word here being 'most'. I can assure you Mai, nothing of the sort will happen. Now go and use the loo," he ordered, keeping a tight grip on his usual condescension.

"What's a loo?" she asked.

"It's a colloquialism for toilet, now go," he chided, losing his patience. In fairness, he held his tongue well for most of the flight. He was almost proud of himself.

"Fine, but don't blame me if my kidneys are suddenly hanging from the landing gear," she warned. Naru wasn't sure if she was joking or not. He decided to remain quiet as he let her pass and smirked once she marched towards the unoccupied bathroom.

"Two more hours," he mumbled with a sigh to himself before picking up his book once more.

* * *

"Woah," whispered Mai just as Monk whistled behind her.

They were both staring at the large abode in front of them. A row of white-washed, three story houses lined the narrow, cobbled street with newly sprouted ash trees dotted along the pavement. Mai's eyes widened as she took in the parked cars sitting outside their owner's homes. Red Ferrari's and silver Aston Martin's that spoke of the multitude of wealth amongst the residents made her frown. Her mouth turned dry when she thought of her tiny and cramped apartment back in Tokyo.

"What's the name of this place Naru?" she asked as her neck craned to take in every detail.

The architecture was so different from the boxed housing she was accustomed to. Large paned windows adorned the front of the buildings, surrounding a large solid oak door. Each black door was decorated with ornate brass handles and knockers aiding the appearance of their regality.

"Kensington," he replied with barely a pause as he grabbed hold of a suitcase from the taxi. Mai remembered herself skittering when the black bubble car had pulled up outside the airport. The strangely shaped vehicle had reminded her of a beetle.

"And why are we here? I thought you said we'd be going to a hotel." she queried, leaning up against the ornate, cast-iron railings that ensconced the front of the house, "doesn't look like any hotel I've ever seen," she sniffed.

Monk, who had been silently unloading their bags from the taxi, chuckled at her.

"I don't think this is a hotel, Mai. It looks more like Downing Street to me," he joked.

"Huh?"

"You know, where the Prime-minister of Britain lives?" he pressed as he dumped the suitcase on the pavement.

"Never mind, you do try," he smirked at her blank look, walking up to her and ruffling her hair. She pushed him away and tried to fix the bedraggled strands back into place – with little success.

"So why are we here?" she tried again.

"Change of plans," her boss said cryptically before handing over a wad of cash to the capped and be-speckled driver.

She sighed, he'd gone back into 'Naru' mode now, so one sentence answers were a given.

"And where are the others?" she prodded again.

"On their way," he grumbled when he lifted up the suitcase Mai had packed a few days earlier. "Are you just going to stand around like a spare pole or are you going to help?" he huffed when he reached the top of the small steps.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Wuss."

"What was that?" an irritated voice asked and Mai quickly ducked her head and grabbed the last case. It was light enough so she had no trouble carting it up the concrete steps. When she finally plonked the bag beside the others, Naru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys. Mai looked on curiously as he slid it into the lock, turning it easily and swinging the door open to reveal a long hallway. Immediately, Mai felt the warmth tickle her cheeks, caressing her frozen skin. Spring in England was not what she had imagined.

"Take the bags to the first room on the left," ordered Naru with a rigid voice. Mai looked at him in confusion. Why was he acting so weird? Monk jabbed her shin with the corner of a case and she hurriedly made to enter.

"Yeah, yeah," she quipped, "Mai the slave, at your service."

Naru ignored her and waltzed down the hallway decorated in an array of paintings and photographs. A delicate chandelier hung in the foyer, its crystal droplets glittering in the soft light. In the corner was a large holder for umbrellas and just above it was an elegant wooden coat stand. Large mahogany stairs carved into an intricate design lead the way to the first floor as brightly painted pictures of landscapes hung in a triad pattern on the ascending wall. A niggling feeling in her gut told Mai that this wasn't a hotel of any sort but was, in fact, someone's home.

"Nice place," commented Monk as he placed the last bag by the far wall.

"It's so…different from anything back home. It feels almost like we've stepped back in time. Old and modern gelled together," she laughed, eyeing the T.V in the corner.

"Hey Naru?" she called as she removed her heavy jacket. She dumped it on the arm of a chair, one of many beige, leather couches littering the large room. A cosy looking fireplace sat prominently in the open space, reminding her, she was indeed, standing on foreign soil.

"I'll go and look for him," offered Monk as he walked out the door, turning down the hall.

"Do we have to take our shoes off?" she called again, looking down at her calf-length boots.

He didn't answer so the brunette shrugged in a _'oh-well'_ gesture and decided she would have a snoop instead. Her curious nature burned, yearning to know whose home this was. She had an inkling it was Naru's but the thought was too preposterous to comprehend. Naru was a private man. She had yet to see where her handsome boss lived in Japan, even after the four years spent working for him, so there was no way he would invite her to see his home in England. Still though, she thought sadly, she could hope.

"Naru, where are you?" she called again as she glanced at the photos hung on the cream-coloured wall. Smiling faces, young and old, beamed from their frames, lighting a smile of her own as she studied them. Whoever they were, they looked happy.

Her eyes scanned the various photos until they landed on a certain picture. Two young boys, both identical and both smiling albeit one of them rather painfully as they stared out at her with twinkling blue eyes. They couldn't be older than twelve, with their pitch black hair and pale alabaster skin. The scene made her heart lurch and eyes sting.

"Mai," barked a voice, making her flinch at the volume.

"I've been calling you for over a minute now," admonished Naru from a doorway.

"Sorry," she huffed a laugh, scratching the back of neck nervously, "I was just looking."

"Never mind that," he dismissed, "The kettle's boiling."

Mai groaned. Of course the narcissistic caffeine addict wanted tea. So much for settling in and ordering room service.

A little while later, the rest of Mai's colleagues arrived, much to her chagrin. Lin was as stoic as ever, waltzing down the hall and entering another room to the far right. He uttered a quick grunt in the form of a greeting before passing by. It owed to Mai's theory that this was Naru's home so she quickly shook her head and glanced at Masako. She was sitting demurely on one of the leather couches, framed perfectly by the large window behind her. As per usual, not a hair was out of place, even though Mai herself looked like she'd just ran ten kilometres in a hurricane.

"Your tea is as good as always," complimented Monk as he took a mouthful and sighed loudly. She smiled in appreciation and turned to Naru who was stood with his own cup by the fireplace.

"Now that we've all gathered," said Naru gruffly, "I'd like to go over the itinerary for tonight and tomorrow."

He waited for the usual interruptions and when none were forthcoming, he continued.

"Mai and Masako your guest rooms are on the first floors, it's up to your own discretion to choose which one, Monk," he said turning to the hippie-looking man still draining his cup, "Your room is on the top floor at the end. We will be staying here for tonight and then a short debrief tomorrow morning with my father on the upcoming case. More details have arisen which I'd like to analyse before disclosing anything further."

"Like what?" asked Monk curiously.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose again. Were they deaf? "It will be discussed tomorrow," he growled.

"Take it easy, man. I'm just teasing," smiled Monk easily. Naru glared at him. He did not appreciate his humour right now.

"Are your parents staying here as well?" asked Mai, still standing by the door after dishing out the tea.

"Yes," said Naru, his posture tensing slightly, "My mother will be here shortly. My father will arrive later on tonight. For now, we stay put here until our flights tomorrow."

"Your home is very beautiful, Naru," said Masako meekly. Her sleeve had lifted to her mouth once again causing Mai to bristle. Stupid Masako, she scoffed to herself, always trying to win favour.

"Oh, so this is your house?" said Mai, cutting Naru off, "I thought as much," she chirped.

"No you didn't," smirked Monk.

"I did too!"

"So how does it feel?" teased Monk coyly.

Mai furrowed her brow, "How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to be standing in the great Oliver Davis' home?" he jeered with a sly grin.

Mai felt heat rise once again and her temper bolstered. "I could say the same to you, fan-boy."

Monk spluttered, not prepared for the retort, "I-I don't think like that anymore!"

"Well, if Naru's boxer's suddenly go walkies, we'll know who the culprit is, won't we?" she mocked.

"How do you know Naru wears boxer's?"

The remark had backfired and Mai cringed. "Eh...W-Well I don't. Why would I?" she squeaked in humiliation.

"Mai."

"What?" she spat at the monk. She could feel her boss's eyes on her reddened face. Her hands twitched in nervousness.

"You're blushing," he sneered. The assistant squealed, clamping her cheeks with her palms. This was just so embarrassing. Damn that Monk!

"Children," scoffed Masako with a wicked grin.

"Shut up Masako," grumbled Mai as she sped from the living room to stomp up the stairs. No time like the present to check out her room.

* * *

Mai stopped when she reached the landing of the first floor. Her eyes swivelled to take in the decor of another long hallway littered with several closed doors. It was painted a soft olive green, complementing the harsh white of the doors and cornices that lined the walls. Her footsteps were cushioned on the soft green rug at the top of the stairs, hiding the dark wooden floor beneath.

As Mai walked forward, revelling in the beauty of such a big house, her body halted outside one door in particular. Her brow crinkled. There was something about this door. It looked normal enough to her, with its routered panels and lime-washed wood but something about it, no matter how subtle, had her gut clenching. Intrigue flooded her veins just as her mind whispered gently for her to turn the handle and see what secrets the shielded room held.

With a deep breath she grasped the handle and turned, pushing the door open with a gentle shove. Moments later, the young woman gasped as she took in the room before her. The large space held a small double bed, an antique-styled dresser and a cluttered desk. The walls were painted a cheery red, brightening Mai's mood instantly. A small smile flittered over her lips. The room held an inviting aura.

Dusty trophies and hanging medals graced the shelves over the ruffled bed. Books, papers and various writing instruments were scattered over a dark, wooden desk by the far wall. She took a deep breath revelling in the smell of musk and something undefinable. She knew instinctively who's room this was.

"Gene," she rasped quietly. The familiar stinging in her eyes had returned as she took a step into the untouched room. She glided over to the bed and plonked down onto the springy mattress, sending a plumb of dust into the air.

"Woah," she rasped, waving her hand and coughing.

A photo frame, perched on the bed side locker, eventually caught her eye. With renewed curiosity, Mai reached a slender hand over and grasped the shiny frame in one hand, scraping the dust away with a finger. A face, Gene's she assumed, beamed out from the confines of the small metal frame. She smiled as she took in his form, surrounded by a plethora of other celebrating boys his age. They were all donned in white as they held up a trophy and several flat paddled bats in the background. Suddenly, she snorted.

"Really Gene? Cricket?" she chuckled, "That's so lame!"

The resplendent young woman spent several minutes staring down at the picture. So this was the boy from her dreams. It was true, that she had never really known him – his kind smile and his soft words were all she had to remember him by. His cheeky personality and his devious pranks were something that she had learned of from Madoka. The brunette never met him in real life but she still felt like mourning his loss. Mai knew they would've been great friends if they had crossed paths while he was still alive. Such a shame.

So absorbed was she in the mementos of Gene's life, that she never realized someone was standing in front of her, or the rapidly dropping temperature of the air.

"What," growled a deadly voice, startling Mai and making her fumble, "do you think you're doing?

"N-Naru!" she gasped in fright clutching the frame to her chest.

"I asked you a question," he spat viciously, his eyes blazing with unbridled anger.

Mai gulped, never had she seen Naru this furious before. "I-I was j-just looking," she squeaked.

The ambient temperature dropped another few degrees adding to Mai's terror. "N-Naru I'm so-,"

"How dare you –," he stopped, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Mai's own breath stuttered in her chest. Naru's emotions were in turmoil and she could see the pain etched on his pale features. She should've never stepped foot in here. Oh God, what had she done?

"Get out," he whispered harshly, piercing her with a glare. Mai hurriedly complied, slamming the frame back onto the locker and scrambling for the door. She could feel the buzz of energy stemming from her boss as she ran past his tense form. Without a glance backwards she ran from the room, down the hall and down the stairs to the others.

What a wonderful start to the case, she thought morosely.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was seven in the evening and darkness crept down on the house. Several small lamps and a crackling warm fire cast a cosy glow over the contents of Naru's home. Monk was dozing softly on one of the couches whilst Masako had retired to her room. Lin had bid them farewell for the night, promising an early return in the morning. Naru had also disappeared shortly after introducing his mother, who had arrived not long after Mai's reappearance.

"Thank you for having us," said Mai as she sipped from a warm cup of tea.

Luella smiled, "Not at all dear. You should be thanking Oliver. It's his home after all."

Mai blanched, "Huh? This is _his_ house? I thought you and your husband lived here. I mean, Naru, he's only twenty. So I just assumed…," she trailed off, frowning.

Luella reached over and patted her hand. "It used to be our house, but me and Martin fancied something a little smaller so we bought an apartment in the city centre and left this one to the boys when they turned fifteen," she explained, "They were quite independent for their age so we left Lin to watch over them. We're not short of a few bob so it was no hassle and I think the boy's flourished with us not around to watch over their shoulders," she chuckled, Mai noted a touch of sadness in her voice but refrained from commenting.

"It's an odd set-up, I know," grimaced Luella as she continued, "But it worked for us. In case you haven't noticed my Noll doesn't do well with constant parental supervision. He practically ran to Japan after I, not-so-subtly, suggested we move back in after the funeral." Mai snorted, picturing a fleeing Naru scrambling for a plane.

"He does have a stubborn streak," commented Mai with a soft smile then grimaced when she remembered earlier events, "I might have upset him though, I can be a bit nosey sometimes and I think I crossed a line. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before." She could feel her eyes water slightly.

"I guessed as much. From what I've heard, you're usually a sunny girl with a bright smile," teased Luella, "Noll did seem rather anxious to leave your company."

Mai nodded sadly. "He found me in Gene's room."

"Ah," nodded the older woman, "Not to worry my dear, he'll get over it soon enough. And if I have anything to do with it, tomorrow morning by the latest," she smiled, crinkling her nose.

Mai couldn't help but grin in return. When she had met Luella earlier, Mai had been beyond nervous. Her fear, however, had been unfounded. She had greeted everyone with a kindness and warmth she herself could empathise with. Mai was instantly at ease around her. So here they sat, in a deserted kitchen munching on digestive biscuits and drinking tea with a woman she could easily see as a surrogate mother of sorts.

"Now, it's getting late, you should hit the hay. Big day tomorrow."

Mai was about to protest when another voice interrupted.

"You heard the woman," a voice called from behind. Mai spun in her chair to face the intruder and noticed a bleary eyed Monk leaning on the doorframe.

"Well, look who's awake," joked Mai, ignoring her yawning friend.

"Not for long, I'm beat!" he blew his drooping fringe away from his face, "And judging from those bags under your eyes, so are you, missy."

The brunette slumped against the hard cold marble of the breakfast bar she was sat at and exhaled loudly. She really was exhausted.

"Fine, I'm going," she drawled, sliding from the tall stool.

"Sleep well, dear," bid Luella with a gentle tilt to her lips.

Mai nodded and waved, "You too," she said as she left the marble and oak kitchen, patting a smirking monk on the arm as she passed. Monk followed the young woman down the hall, rubbing his sleep-laden eyes. With a tired smile he bid goodnight to Mai and rounded the second set of stairs. A good night's sleep was what they all needed right now. Tomorrow, the real fun began.

* * *

The next morning greeted Mai with the harsh glare of a watery Spring sun. The beams of light pierced through a crack in the heavy curtains lining the window and shining straight into Mai's squinting eyes.

"Ugh," she groaned turning over onto her stomach and burying her face into the soft pillow. She could feel herself drifting off into sleep when a hollow knock sounded on her door, rousing her into a permanent wakefulness.

"Whaaaat?" she moaned, slowly digging her head deeper into the downy sheets.

"Wakey, wakey. Rise an' shine!" sang Monk as he threw the door open with a bang. He waltzed over and, with a flourish, grabbed the duvet covers, yanking them to the floor and leaving a curled up Mai groaning on the bed.

"Moooonk," she whined petulantly, sitting up with droopy eyes.

"Woah," he reeled dramatically, "That's one serious case of bedhead you got there."

Mai pouted, "And I'm sure you look like a model first thing?" She was busy trying to remove the hard crusted sleep from the corners of her eyes. Her rubbing fingers just seemed to make them worse.

"Don't you know it," he grinned. Mai rolled her tired eyes and scrambled off the bed, swaying slightly as she stood for the first time that day.

"Get cleaned up and meet us downstairs. Naru says you got five minutes before he comes to get you himself," warned Monk in a mock serious tone.

"Slave driver as usual," she scoffed, ignoring the anxious squelch in her chest, "Tell him I'll be down when I'm ready," she dismissed as she went digging in her suitcase for clothes.

"Alrighty, but don't blame me if you see a bad-tempered tea-demon standing in your doorway," joked Monk as he left the room.

"Oh wait, hold up a sec!" said Mai suddenly remembering something.

"What?"

"Any news on you-know-who?" asked Mai standing with a bundle of heavy clothing.

The Buddhist nodded, hiding a smirk. "Touchdown was this morning, Lin said he'd sort it."

"Phew!" breathed Mai, "Naru doesn't suspect anything?"

"Not that I know of," he shrugged.

Mai felt her gut clench. She was doing the right thing but still…, "He's gonna be furious," she shifted nervously.

Monk shrugged again, "Probably, but it'll be too late to do anything by then."

"Yeah…I suppose you're right," nodded Mai sagely and walked to the en-suite attached to her bedroom. She didn't want to push Naru's temper any further but it was too late to back out now.

"Of course I'm right," shouted Monk as she closed the bathroom door.

He was about to leave when Mai shouted back. "Stop imitating Naru, it's weird!"

The monk chuckled and left to join the others over breakfast.

Mai entered a noisy kitchen twenty minutes later with a grumbling stomach. She could smell something frying, making her mouth water at the thought.

"Ah, Mai dear. Sleep well?" asked the gentle looking older woman she had met last night. Her greying hair was styled in a neat bun and a baby blue dress hugged her curvy frame. Mai thought the colour suited her soft features, making her eyes appear brighter.

"Yup, the bed was so comfy, I died as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"I'm glad," she beamed, "come and sit. I'm sure you're hungry."

She heard a snort and then a cough. Mai threw a glare over at Monk, who just continued to snigger. She walked over to the round glass breakfast table that could easily sit ten people, and took as seat beside Luella.

A plate suddenly appeared in front of her, laden with all kinds of strange food she struggled to recognise. Naru was sat opposite her and Mai wondered if he was still angry about yesterday. She looked back down at her food and wrinkled her nose.

"Honestly Mai, its food not poison," he scoffed harshly from across the table.

"I know that, you jerk!" she spat, forgetting about her present company.

His face remained blank, but his eyes weren't as cold as they had been. Still though, she couldn't forget the sheer terror she felt when he had found her. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. Someone coughed quietly and Mai blushed. How the hell did she forget Naru's mother was sitting right there!?

"Well, that told you, Noll," Luella laughed lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness," Mai blanched at the older woman as Monk snorted into a mug of tea. Masako was perched primly on a chair beside Naru, nibbling on some toast and shooting the stink-eye in Mai's direction. What the hell did she do now to warrant Masako's anger?

Luella waved a hand, "Not at all, dear. I dare say my son could use a firm hand when addressing his manners," she smiled warmly and Mai relaxed. She picked up a fork and buried it in what she thought was scrambled eggs.

"It's a fry-up Mai," explained Luella at seeing her apprehension, "It's practically a staple over here."

"Oh," she chirped, suddenly remembering the term from her English classes, "In that case, I'll have to try it!"

"That's the spirit," chuckled Luella.

"I'm sure your bottomless stomach can handle it just fine," interjected a coy Masako. Mai's eye twitched but she ignored her, sending a glare instead. One outburst was enough.

"Martin said he'll be down soon. He got in quite late last night," said Luella to Naru. He nodded and continued to sip his tea as Mai picked at a thick, black disk sitting on the edge of her plate.

"It's called black pudding," offered Naru dully as he watched her nibble it cautiously.

"Pudding?" she asked, pulling a face as she bit into it. It had a strange taste and texture. It was soft with a crispy skin and it tasted almost metallic, like liver, only spicier.

"Yes," said Naru, the evil glint returning, "It's pigs blood."

Mai instantly choked, coughing on the piece now lodged in her throat. She could hear several guffaws around her but she was too busy focusing on removing the vile food from her windpipe to take any notice. She heard a clink and someone calling her an 'idiot' before she looked up with watering eyes and a roiling stomach.

"Drink," he ordered. She grabbed the cup, draining the tea it held with fervour. When the horrible taste and half a bite had been cleared, she took a breath and noticed that Luella was patting her back sympathetically whilst Monk and Masako were tittering quietly.

"Jerk," she growled when she noticed her boss's smirk.

"Noll, stop teasing," reprimanded his mother lightly. Mai decided to forgo the breakfast, deeming toast the safest option right now. The rest of the morning flew after that and a chiming clock marked the arrival of Martin Davis.

* * *

It was after ten when the tall, plump and moustached form of Naru's adoptive father waltzed through the sitting room door where the SPR team had gathered for a debrief of upcoming events. Mai thought the man oozed charisma. To her, he looked the epitome of an English gentleman and a professor to boot. With his salt and pepper hair parted to the left, a thick moustache framing his top lip and a rather stylish navy suit dressing his frame, he was definitely a man that demanded respect.

"Now then, introductions over and done with, we can get started," he said with a confident voice and smiling green eyes.

"The five of you, including Lin and Oliver have been requested to sort out a rather perplexing case we've failed to rectify. As you all know, the case is located in the centre of Ireland, in a small town called Tullamore. There's a castle there known as Charleville and it's been rumoured to have been haunted for the last two hundred years. Whether that's true or not has yet to be determined," he explained.

Mai looked around, not understanding a word that was being said. She really regretted not paying attention in her English classes. When she caught Monk's eye, she breathed deeply when she noticed the same puzzlement on his face. They didn't interrupt because Naru had promised to explain everything later but that didn't mean she had to be happy about being left out of the loop. Martin was apparently brilliant at many things, unfortunately, languages wasn't one of them.

"Luella if you'll translate for me…" he said turning to his wife, "…this is rather important." She nodded with a smile and signalled for him to continue.

"Ireland is a completely different kettle of fish when it comes to the supernatural," turning back to the seated group, "The country's religious and Celtic roots make hauntings a little different from what you're used to. As it stands, the legends surrounding the area go back hundreds of years, all very fascinating but quite bothersome when trying to find concrete proof of origin," he waited for his wife to translate for the two members lacking in English before opening the file in his hand to show several photographs.

"These are photographs taken of the area around Charleville castle, there's a thick forest with the town situated quite close," he said passing them around.

Mai grabbed a photo that Monk passed along. It was an aerial view of a town. She noted thick cut lines criss-crossing the glossy paper indicating roads and buildings and to the far left, surrounded by open green fields and a small forest, sat a castle. She could just about make out the tops of the buttresses and turrets that lined the upper walls. Several blue and red dots, indicating cars, were parked in the forecourt of the large, robust building. People obviously had road access to it so it couldn't be derelict. That was good.

"The castle itself isn't the only problem. The forest around it has also caused trouble. Several team members have been seriously injured after being lured into the foliage, only to be left with a blank memory of the events. And sadly one person has died. A young researcher by the name of Mary Thompson. She was on the first team we sent over. On the third day of investigating, the team recorded a loud wailing coming from the distance. They failed to pinpoint it but Ms. Thompson never woke up after that night. She died from a heart attack in her sleep," Martin explained sadly. The same compassion filled Luella's eyes as she spoke to Mai and Monk. They both gasped when they understood.

"She was a healthy woman and it remains unexplained but the coincidence is too obvious to ignore," he sighed.

"Noll, maybe you'd like to take over," it wasn't a question, "You've examined the case; I assume?"

Naru nodded, not giving his father an excuse to belittle him in front of his team. He stood with a grace belying his jet-lag and took the file from Martin. He cleared his throat and began to speak in Japanese.

"After a minor suspension of investigative works, the BSPR were once again propositioned into sending another team. By now, several locals have fallen victim, all medical autopsies concluding cardiac arrest as the main cause of death -,"

"They died?" baulked Mai, forgetting Naru's coolness with her at the moment.

"Yes, five in total, all living in close proximity to the forest. Their homes are marked on the aerial view with a green cross. The pattern suggests these are not random occurrences," he explained.

"I've done a little homework on Ireland before coming here, there's a famous Irish legend I came across that sounds a lot like what's been happening here," Monk frowned.

"The banshee," said Naru nodding.

"The banshee?" asked Mai, perplexed at the odd name.

"An old Irish myth. Banshee, Irish for 'fairy woman', is an old tale that speaks of a woman – usually a hag – that wails loudly on the night she has predicted someone to die. There are conflicting accounts, some say she's the bringer of death herself or she's a warning to a death that's about to happen. Either way, according to the myth, if you hear the cry of a banshee, someone close to you will die that night."

"That's awful," gasped Mai, holding her hand to her mouth.

"No more awful than our own legends," piped up Masako, who had been sitting quietly until now.

Mai shivered slightly, "When you put it that way…"

"Anyway," drawled Naru, "whether or not there is a banshee, is debatable. We have been hired by the caretakers of the castle as well as the local governing body to investigate these matters. The second team we sent were unsuccessful after just two days."

"Wow, what happened?" asked Monk, wincing.

Naru sighed, "They're not one for fitting in with the locals. One member in particular, Joshua Lowbridge, had an altercation with one of the caretakers and was thusly banned from the property."

"So? Surely they could still investigate without him."

Naru shook his head, "He was their team's leader."

"So he's just like you then, likes to rub people the wrong way," Mai giggled. Naru glowered at her and she promptly shut her mouth.

"Our flight for Dublin airport leaves at three so make sure your belongings are packed. I will not tolerate forgetfulness," he turned a scathing look on a shrinking Mai, "Once we land, a van that Lin has hired will take us to the location where we will immediately set up for a night's recording. Again, laziness or mid-night wandering will not be tolerated," he turned another scathing look on Mai. "Hey!" she protested weakly.

"Once Lin returns from whatever preposterous errand he's managed to ensnare himself in," – Mai and Monk shifted uncomfortably – "I want you all to have your bags packed and passports at the ready. A taxi cab will take us to the airport."

Just as Naru finished speaking a loud buzz of the doorbell chimed, interrupting the groups chatter.

"That must be Lin," cooed Luella as she left to answer the door.

The next voice they heard had Mai and her cohort Monk frozen in terror. Their worried gazes had pinned on Naru as he stilled at the familiar barking.

"Worst flight ever!" snarled an irate miko as she entered the living room, followed by a bemused Luella and a stoic-as-ever Lin.

Naru spun to face Mai as she tried to push her body as far back into the couch cushions as possible. The fearsome scowl on his face promised immeasurable punishment.

"Care to explain?" his deadly voice hissed and Mai whimpered, hoping the soft leather couch she was sitting on, would swallow her whole.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ayako harrumphed for the third time during Naru's low-volume rant. That was the scary thing about Naru; the angrier he got the more you had to strain to hear him. His voice, now like ice, pierced Mai's chest with the cold. She knew she was playing a dangerous game by organising the secret expedition of Ayako to Ireland but she thought Naru was being unfair by overlooking her particular skillset. The priestess may not do much from case to case but she had become a sort of mother-hen/medic over the years and Mai couldn't bear the thought of leaving her behind. Even Monk agreed, albeit begrudgingly.

"I expect to be informed of all and any decisions regarding _my_ team. Do I make myself clear?" he hissed dangerously. Mai quickly nodded as did Monk, Ayako on the other hand decided that Naru was just being a pain.

"Jeez Naru, it's not like it's coming out of your pocket. I paid for myself so what's the big deal?" she scoffed whilst holding her hand out to inspect her new manicure.

"Regardless of how you got here," he spat with a frigid tone, "I am responsible for you now. To not inform me of your little tryst, is to put the whole team in danger."

Ayako rolled her eyes, "Fine Naru, next time I'll tell you myself. Happy now?"

"There won't be a next time," he scowled at all three members. Lin had escaped as soon as the flame-haired priestess crossed the threshold. The backstabber.

"Fine Naru we get it, we're sorry. Now can we please go? We've been listening to you rave on for the last three hours," whined Monk.

"Yeah, my butt's getting sore," grumbled Mai.

"I wouldn't push it Mai," he glared at her, "You're on very thin ice."

She gulped but nodded meekly all the same.

"Go," he said eventually, "Get your luggage by the door. We leave in ten minutes." He then swept from the kitchen leaving three members of the Japanese branch sighing in relief.

"What the hell did you do to him Mai," groaned Monk.

Mai smiled sheepishly, "Nothing much, I deserve it."

"Huh?"

She shrugged, "I was sticking my nose somewhere I shouldn't have."

Ayako snorted, crossing her arms, "So what's new?"

"Hey!"

"She's right, but we haven't time to ponder your notorious trouble-making. You heard him, time to hit the road," urged Monk standing from the chair in a stretch.

All three colleagues, left the kitchen, waving goodbye to Luella and exchanging last minute words with Martin before leaving the house and bundling into two taxi's parked outside the door.

* * *

The short, forty-minute flight to Dublin from Heathrow airport and subsequent drive through the winding roads, left Mai feeling exhausted. She was currently squished between Lin, who was driving the huge white van and Naru, who was still brooding over this morning's events. She let out a sigh as hedges and green fields whipped past the window. Even from the road, she could she why this country had earned the name "The Emerald Isle". It was beautiful here. As she took in the scenery around her, her eyes began to droop. The soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the window and the drum of the diesel engine only aided in her drowsiness. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

 _Sounds, that's all she could here. Horrible, wailing sounds. The utter heartbreak she felt listening to them stole her breath. Such inescapable loss and despair stitched into their screams. She wanted to go, to leave without looking back. Was this hell? Her unmovable body was being dragged down, down into a pit of total nothingness. Only pain lived there. If she had a voice she'd be screaming right now. Something was holding her here. It wanted her. It wanted her very soul and she was terrified. The pain of her struggle against the black was tiring her. She wanted someone, anyone, to help her but one person's name was all she could think of. She cried out for Naru._

"Oi, sleepyhead, wake up, we're here," nudged a warm voice, cutting through the dreaded darkness. Her dream faded from her mind when she realised she'd been unconscious for a time. What did she dream of? She tried to picture it in her head but it slipped from her grasp. Only a heaviness in her gut remained.

"You awake yet?" said the voice again.

She groaned.

"Mai!"

Her eyes snapped opened. Oh crap, she thought, the last thing she remembered was sitting in the van beside her boss. Perfect, just what she needed; an angry Naru calling her lazy for sleeping on the job.

"I'm up," she slurred, her tongue heavy. She looked around, blinking furiously. She was still in the van. Naru and Lin were nowhere in sight.

"Have a good nap?" teased the monk when she finally focused her vision on him. He was holding an umbrella as a shield against the heavy downpour.

"Very funny," she droned, "Did Naru see me?"

" _See you?"_ he snorted," You were practically drooling on his shoulder."

Mai groaned again.

"Could this day get any worse?" she fumed, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. It was tangled slightly from her slumped position.

"Mai," snapped a familiar cold voice, she recognised it instantly and it did _not_ sound happy.

"I spoke too soon," she gulped. Both Monk and Mai looked out to see a calm but deadly gaze directed their way,

"Heh, hi Naru," she tittered nervously, conscious of his earlier mood.

He was standing with his arms folded as fat droplets of rain rolled off his silky hair and onto his black business suit. She could practically feel the heat of his glare as he stared at her through the windscreen.

"I was under the impression that as my employees, you're being paid to work," he said, his voice low but still carrying a warning.

"Chill out Naru, I was just getting Mai up," explained Monk, undaunted by the harrowing look still be shot at him. Naru turned his attention to his assistant, who was still slung out in the passenger seat of the van.

"Seeing as though your now well rested," said Naru, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "you and Monk can see to the cameras and temperature readings."

"Sure thing man, leave it to us," said Monk before Mai could land herself in even more trouble. They watched as he stared for a moment longer before turning on his heel and stalking back into the large castle Mai had just noticed.

"Better hop to it then," he chuckled and stepped back from the open door of the van.

Mai hopped out of her seat, straightening her grey woolly jacket and slightly wrinkled jeans. The rain seemed to be never ending. She was about to take off running for the entrance when Monk tipped his umbrella over her head.

"Thanks Monk," she smiled, glad for the protection against the cold rain.

"Don't mention it," he grinned.

It was only now that Mai realized where she was standing. In front of her, rising high enough to block out the sky, sat a huge castle. It looked like something straight out of medieval times. The huge blocks of stone were mottled in white lichen spots and brown moss. With thinly arched windows encircling the turrets and a gigantic paned window and balcony over the entrance, Mai could feel her jaw drop in awe. Her eyes trailed over every detail, leading down onto a large arched doorway where two heavy brown doors stood slightly ajar. Several tri-colour flags adorned the front of the building in green, white and gold. Small stone chippings crunched under her booted feet all the way to a winding road, cutting through the thick forest she'd seen in the photographs.

"Hey," someone nudged her from her reverie, "quit daydreaming."

"Sorry," she said shaking her head, "it's jus'…this place…it's amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" agreed Monk, craning his head upwards, "Like something out of a fairy-tale."

Mai hummed. It certainly was, but even with the opulence of the heavy building standing in front of her, her gut still clenched forebodingly. She tried not to let it bother her but the pressure in her stomach felt sickening.

"Come on, before Naru has our hides," he joked, gesturing with his head. She smirked and followed him in through the massive front doors.

It was six o' clock by the time an exhausted Mai and her pony-tailed companion trudged into the base. It was situated in a wide open room with dark, varnished floor-boards and several large windows. There was little furniture, a couch and a few chairs, but it was still tastefully decorated. Paintings and lighted sconces lined the walls and a couple of green potted-plants dotted the corners. A massive tapestry covered the back wall matching a huge rug that lined the floor. Naru and his tall assistant, Lin, were seated over by the far wall in front of an array of blinking monitors.

"What's for dinner?" asked Monk slumping onto the couch with an exhausted sigh.

"How the hell should I know?" replied Ayako snottily. She was fiddling with the tie string on her jacket as she stood by the arched window to her left.

"I wasn't asking you, so keep your massive nose out of it," shot Monk.

Mai felt the urge to face palm. She was too tired for this.

"Guys, seriously would you give it a rest already?" she whined. A slight headache had been burrowing its way in between her eyes, furrowing her brow in pain. She didn't notice Naru glancing at her from the corner of his eye. All day, she had had the same feeling. The minute she had stepped over the threshold, it was like something had crawled under her skin.

"You're worse than old married couple," she mumbled, her lips tipping down in disdain.

Ayako gasped in outrage, her eyes narrowing at the young woman. The irate priestess was about to give Mai a piece of her mind but paused when she took in the girl's pale features. Monk attempted to open his mouth a few times before finally deciding it wasn't worth the agro and resolutely clamped it shut again.

"What's wrong with you?" the older woman asked Mai with suspicion.

Mai sighed. The feeling in her gut had progressively grown worse. At first she thought it was apprehension at Naru temperament over the past few days but as she went from room to room, setting up the camera's and taking readings, it had been building up in pressure until it felt suffocating – like something was warning her to stay back.

"Nothing, jus' tired," she grumbled, feeling slightly self-conscious. She squirmed when she felt eyes burning into the back of her skull. Was Naru looking at her now?

"Maybe you should eat, I can cook you something" she offered.

"What about me?" piped up Monk at the mention of food. This earned him a resounding whack from the hot-tempered priestess.

"Ow. What the hell?" he frowned, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. He was still sitting on the couch with an incensed Ayako looming over him.

"I wasn't offering to make your food as well, you pig," she spat. His affronted face was enough to make Mai giggle.

She shook her head, the thought of food twisting her stomach. "I'll just go lay down for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

Mai nodded. Sleep sounded nice right about now. She turned to her boss still standing silently by the monitors. Lin had his back to her, tapping rapidly on the keys of his laptop. What he was typing, Mai would never know.

"Naru, where are we all staying tonight?" she asked him, trying not stare at his handsome face. The rain from earlier had evaporated leaving his luscious hair a styled mess. She could've sworn he did these things on purpose.

He raised a perfect eyebrow and Lin stopped his typing.

"Who said you could sleep? There's work to be done," he said, coldly ignoring her reaction.

"But I-," she began.

"This isn't a holiday; you're here to work. Sleep on your own time," he growled almost cruelly.

Mai furrowed her brow further, her temper rising, "Then what exactly do you want me to do?" she grouched through gritted teeth.

He took a breath to speak before a small and hesitant knock sounded on the door. The group turned their attention to a young woman of about twenty, shuffling nervously by the door. She had choppy black hair, that rested between her thin shoulder blades. Bright green eyes, flitted curiously over each of their faces as a small tentative smile lifted her rosy lips.

"Hello," she greeted in a thick Irish accent, "Sorry to barge in, I was asked to see if ya's needed anything?"

Mai could barely pick out the few words she recognised. She was still raking over her sentence when a smooth English accent replied.

"We have everything we need. Thank-you," said Naru.

"Ah," smiled the dark haired woman from the doorway, "An Englishman. Not what I expected."

"Is that a problem?" asked Naru icily. He knew about the history of Ireland and how it regarded Britain, although he never expected it to be an issue in this neck of the woods.

"Oh, no. Not at all. You don't get much've that thing nowadays, at least not around here."

"And you are?" asked Naru, taking a step around Mai.

"My name's Tara. Tara Cooney," she introduced swiftly, holding a hand out. Mai frowned at the strange gesture, "I live jus' up the road from here. I'm a friend of the family that runs this place."

Naru, in full faux-polite mode, took the woman's hand and shook it firmly, "Oliver Davis, I'm leading this team."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Fierce sad, I knew some o' the families that were affected by the banshee."

"You think it's a banshee?" asked Naru, now intrigued.

Tara shrugged, "Nah, not really. It's just a myth. A load of hocus pocus but the older types do. Mrs. Boland down the road has certainly been spouting about it. She's a bit mental, mind, so no-one takes any notice," she chuckled.

"I see," said Naru, now holding his chin in thought. Mai looked around the room and noticed the others were looking at Tara with thinly veiled curiosity – except Masako – she was just glaring at her. Mai snorted to herself. Typical.

"Anyway, my friend and her family aren't here at the mo. They've had to go in case any blame falls back on them. They'll back in a few weeks. So, I'm left to run things," she smiled, her straight white teeth showing.

"Well if that's the case, do you mind remaining in the vicinity? I'd like you to show my assistant – Mai, around the area."

Mai's ears pricked at her name. For the past five minutes her brain had wandered. She had no idea what the two were saying so she had quickly lost interest, instead she was focused on the eerie feeling of being watched.

"No problem. Which one's Mai?"

Naru turned to his assistant with a smirk and said in Japanese. "Go, scout out the area and report back to me."

The brunette woman frowned, "By myself?"

"Ms. Cooney has agreed to be your chaperone." After he spoke he turned back to the Irish girl still standing by the door.

"This is Mai Taniyama. She doesn't speak English so be patient," drawled Naru. Mai scowled, knowing damn well Naru was being a jerk again even if it was in a different language. Tara grinned at the assistant and gestured with her head to follow. The two women left the room and down into main entrance.

"Nice to meet you Mai," smirked Tara in perfect Japanese.

"What?!" spluttered Mai in shock, "You can speak Japanese?"

Tara nodded with a sheepish laugh, "Eh…yeah, surprised?"

"Well, it's all very convenient," said Mai cautiously.

Tara waved her suspicions away with a chuckle. "Not really, I study it in college. I'm training to be an interpreter for the U.N," she explained with a nervous grin.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Mai as they walked through the tall doors and into the car-park. The rain had lightened off, leaving only the dreary, grey clouds behind.

"No-one told me you'd all be from Japan," she shrugged, "You may look Asian but ya could speak Swahili for all I know."

"But still, it would've been nice if I could understand your conversation with my boss," she pouted.

"Don't worry about it," waved Tara, "A lot of people have that reaction. I can speak German, Mandarin and French too and maybe a dash of Latin but I'm not fond of telling people that. It doesn't pay to stand out 'round here."

"Really? Are you like some sort of super genius then?" frowned Mai.

"Nah, I jus' like different languages. Me mam's German and can speak several so I get it from her. There isn't much to do 'round here 'cept drink and get into fights so pickin' up a book's probably a better way to spend your time," she grimaced.

"Oh, but it's so beautiful around here," breathed Mai, sucking in the cool air. Her moment's peace was broken when the hearty guffaws of Tara reached her ears.

"Beautiful? I don't think so," she chuckled cynically, "Try saying that after you see a couple o' young lads getting sick into a bin on a Saturday night. Trust me, it ain't pretty."

"Wow, you're a barrel of laughs," dead-panned Mai as she wrapped her coat closer around her body.

"It's true though," she shrugged, "Anyway, I suppose I should show you the town and stuff."

They both walked over to a small, blue Peugeot parked beside the white SPR van. Mai hadn't noticed the little car earlier. Some investigator she was turning out to be, she scoffed internally.

"Buckle up," ordered Tara with a smirk once they closed the doors, "the roads are full of pot-holes. Don't want you head-butting the dashboard."

"Wouldn't be the first time," commented Mai.

"And we're off!" exclaimed Tara as she reversed the little car and sped forwards, down the narrow lane way that cut through the trees.

Mai was mesmerised. The forest looked like any other but it's greenery had a distinct aura about it that marked it as different. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling exactly but before she could contemplate it any further they had reached the end of the road. They passed by a tiny white cottage just inside of the boundary wall before slowing down to a stop between two massive pillars. Mai noticed a huge crooked oak tree which Tara called, "The King's Oak tree," as they passed by.

"So you're investigating the banshee then?" queried Tara as she kept her eyes on the road. Mai hummed as she watched the little houses covered in ivy zoom past.

"Well you should talk to me Da, he knows all about that kind of stuff."

"Really?" asked Mai, turning her head to look at the Irish woman.

"Yup, although it's about seven-ish now, so he won't be home for another hour or so. How 'bout we get some grub before we head over to my gaff?" offered Tara with a quirked brow. The Japanese brunette looked perplexed with the strange turns of phrases.

"What's a gaff? And where exactly do you find…a grub?" she enquired warily.

Tara snorted, "Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough."

Fifteen minutes later, the pair pulled up outside of a small shopping centre. Tara paid the parking metre and placed the little time-stamped docket inside her car saying, "Better safe than sorry," before locking it and waltzing over to a small chip shop around the corner.

They both sat on a small bench, munching away on their cod and chips, which was a fiasco in itself for Mai, having never been in a place like it before. It was so bizarre for her to eat food outside but she found herself enjoying the experience. They both sat there in amiable silence, with the smell of salt and vinegar permeating the air as they listened to the cars drive by.

"That boss of yours," started Tara and Mai looked up from her food.

"It's a feckin' sin to look like that…," she coaxed, nibbling on a salty chip.

Mai giggled, "You noticed then?"

"Pssh, that guy is a total babe. Seems a bit touchy though," she wrinkled her nose slightly.

"You're telling me! The man has a poker rammed up his ass on a permanent basis," warned Mai as she prodded at her battered fish.

"Shame. I wouldn't kick him outa bed for farting, let me tell ya," she said with a wistful expression.

Mai laughed. "That's gross," she scoffed, but then shrugged, "but also very true."

Tara giggled as well. "So you fancy Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Broody then?" she prodded with a gleeful look.

The assistant sighed. No point in denying it, she supposed.

"To be fair, he's a better prospect than what we got 'round here," huffed Tara, "Take a look at the two muppets staring this way," she sighed, nodding towards two teenagers wearing tracksuits and enough gel in their hair to hang wallpaper. They were slouching against a wall, pulling on a cigarette every few seconds. Mai noticed they were glancing in their direction.

"Those two were dribbling into a burger last night and ended up scrapping with three other fellas 'cause they were hammered. I'm telling ya Mai, if you find yourself a keeper, you dig those nails of yours in deep and don't let go. Otherwise ya might find yourself with Stooge One and Stooge Two over there."

"I take it your single then," snorted Mai as she scrunched up the paper bag the remains of her food rested on.

"I was with a few lads, nothing serious for the most part. But ya know what they say," she answered, copying Mai with her own bag, "To get over one fella, get under another."

Mai choked, coughing and spluttering at her words. Did she really mean...?

"Take it, you've never had a one-night stand then?" mumbled Tara, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious at Mai's reaction.

Mai shook her head, clearing her throat of the lodged chip. "It's still kind of frowned upon if you're not pure in Japan," she rasped.

"Well that's shite, but I suppose Ireland wasn't much different a few years back," the Irish girl mused, "Things have changed now. No more auld one's shakin' a finger or priest's shakin' their heads at ya for commitin' a sin. People just want to have fun nowadays. Nothing wrong with that, in my opinion." With a toss, her empty paper bag flew into the bin beside them. "We better head back. Me dad should be home by now."

As Mai sat in the passenger's seat of the little Peugeot, she mused over Tara's words. It was true, that in Japan, being seen as someone pure was a road to having a marriage prospect and proper respect but like Tara had said – times were changing. The younger generations were becoming less restricted by such values. She couldn't help but wonder if Naru lived by the same rules. He hailed from England, where such values were often overlooked. Would her lack of experience be a hindrance or a help to her if she ever got the chance to actually date him?

"Hey," called Tara as she swung the car into a driveway, "stop stressin'. You're fine the way you are."

Mai smiled, Tara was right.

"There ya go," smirked the Irish girl, "So this is home sweet home, otherwise known as me gaff."

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Please read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mai and Tara had entered the small, white, pebbled-dashed bungalow and was greeted to several of Tara's family members.

"This is me Mam, Dad, Joey and Michael, they're me brothers and are as ignorant as muck," she introduced in Japanese before switching to English and jabbing a thumb in Mai's direction, "This is Mai. She's from Japan, not a lick of English so don't bother trying," she said to her family as they eyed the Japanese woman standing awkwardly in their kitchen. "Just nod and smile, you'll be grand," explained Tara with a flick of her hand. Mai waved nervously at their nodding heads and looked to Tara for help. She rolled her eyes and sniggered.

"Dad, can we talk to ya for a moment? Mai's with the group investigatin' the castle and she wants to ask you a few questions," she said again in English.

"No problem. Do ya's want a sup o' tay before we start?" asked a tall man with frizzy blonde hair.

Ten minutes later the three of them were sat around a coffee table in the living room, holding mugs of sweet, milky tea. It wasn't to Mia's taste but she drank it out of politeness.

"So what do you want to know?"

Mai looked quizzically over at Tara then back to her father.

"He wants to know where you want to start," translated Tara, "I'll help as much as I can translatin' everything."

Mai nodded and began her enquiry.

"What can you tell me about the castle itself?" she asked.

After Tara translated, her father began speaking, "Well there's not much to tell. The castle is old. Really old. A couple o' hundred years at least. The land it rests on was fought over by a few tribes of the west and the castle itself was once given to Queen Elizabeth the First as a gift. It passed down from different Earls, eventually fallin' into a bit of a shambles. It's only recently began to be restored though so not many people venture over there."

Mai hummed, thinking of her next question. She was trying desperately to think of all the questions Naru would ask in this situation. Tara's dad was obviously a well of information that would be foolish to overlook. The internet would only get them so far.

"Are there any rumours of ghosts and other things?" she asked after a moment's thought, Tara once again translated.

Her father nodded, "Oh sure, there's plenty o' that. Most famously is the little girl that fell down the main stairs. She was apparently the third Earl's daughter, Harriet. People claim to have seen her loads of times during their visits. Personally, I don't really believe it but you never know," he shrugged.

"Harriet?" she clarified. Mr. Cooney nodded, "It's common knowledge."

"So are there any other ghosts rumoured to be around the area?"

"According to hearsay, there's all manner of ghosts in the oak forest. Some say they're meant to be the dead souls of wandering tribesmen killed in battle but who knows," he sniffed, "All I know is that something is killing the locals 'round here. Be it supernatural or human, something is goin' on."

When Tara finished relaying her father's story, Mai's eyes widened. Could this be related to the other researcher's memory loss?

"Can you tell me about the banshee everyone is talking about?" Mai asked, holding back a yawn.

"'Bout six months ago, people in the nearby houses started hearing someone crying durin' the night. Completely random nights at that. They thought nothin' of it at the time. But then people's family members just started dropping like flies. Mrs. Pike, up the road, swore she heard the wail of a crying tom cat, only to drop dead before dawn the next day. She was found, stiff as a board on the bedroom floor."

Mai grimaced. What a freaky way to die. She rubbed her eyes and heaved a sigh. She couldn't think of anything else to ask. Her brain was beginning to grow foggy.

"Anythin' else?" he asked.

Mai shook her head and smiled, "No that's everything. But my boss might have a few questions of his own. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Send 'im round here anytime. Anythin' I can do to help jus' let me know."

"Come on Mai, we better be going back. That hot boss of yours will be getting worried," teased Tara as she set her empty mug on the coffee table.

* * *

"So how long are you staying for?" asked Tara as they pulled into the castle grounds once again.

Mai shrugged, unclipping her seatbelt, "Who knows. Until the case is solved I would imagine," then she grimaced, "Naru hates failure."

Tara chuckled, stepping out of the car followed by an exhausted Mai.

"Aye, he does seem the sort. Come on, I'll walk ya back to your team," she offered as they made their way across the carpark and into the dark castle. The sun had now set, casting the stone walls in harsh relief against the shadows. The tightness in Mai's gut was back as well and she was grateful for the young woman's company through the darkened hallways.

"Ah, the wanderer returns," greeted Monk with open arms as the pair entered the large base room. Several lamps were lit as well as the sconces, casting a bright glow around the room.

"Tara was showing me the town and surrounding area," explained Mai as she slumped into the couch, discreetly holding her stomach. It was really starting to ache again. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten those chips.

"Not to mention, treating her to fish 'n' chips and tea at my house," winked Tara in English as she plonked down beside Mai with a relieved sigh.

Naru, who had been studying a clip board by the monitors, turned to look at the two tired girls slumped on the soft couch.

"Did you find out any information?" he asked in Japanese.

Mai nodded her head, her eyelids feeling heavy. "I found out there's a ghost here by the name of Harriet. She apparently fell down the stairs and died. She was only a little girl when it happened and she was the youngest daughter of the third Earl that ruled here," said Mai blandly. Her eyes had now closed, blocking out the bright light that was causing the niggling headache to return with a vengeance.

"Anything else?" he pushed, ignorant of her ailments.

She sighed loudly, "The forest…," she trailed off, revelling in the comfy cushions.

"Yes?"

Tara prodded her awake with a finger. She started, her eyes snapping open in surprise. She took in an angry Naru and smiled sheepishly whilst Tara chuckled under breath.

"Sorry, I mean, I found out that the forest is where a lot of spirits apparently like to walk around. Something about the wandering souls of the dead tribesmen that battled for the land hundreds of years ago. That's all I know," she yawned again, covering her mouth with a limp hand.

"Very well," nodded Naru, secretly pleased with the information. He turned to Tara, still smiling on the couch beside a drowsy Mai, "Thank you Ms. Cooney. Your help was appreciated," he said in English.

"No problem. My dad said he'd answer any questions if you have any. He's a bit of a history buff on the whole area," she explained. "Anyway, I better be on my way. Mai has my number if you need anything."

The group – excluding Mai, who was now asleep – waved goodbye to the ebony-haired woman as she left.

"I think Mai should go to bed," observed Ayako as she looked at the passed out girl. Monk walked over and slid his hands under limp body, lifting her to his chest.

Naru sighed then nodded. He looked over at the dozing girl with something akin to fondness. It was confusing, he thought. He lost count of the amount of times she had rushed into dangerous situation without proper thought for her welfare. She was clumsy, irritating, argumentative and above all, disobedient. Three and a half years after "the falling ceiling incident", as others had dubbed it, she was still very much the same. Why he was so attached her, was a mystery even to himself.

* * *

Naru sat, reclined in the small office chair, sipping luke-warm tea and studying the monitors. He watched as his team members roamed the many hallways of the castle, completing the various tasks they were assigned. Only one member however, had really grabbed his attention. She was sleeping soundly, curled up under a thin blanket in her assigned room. He could almost see her breathing in the soft light. Something he noticed frequently about his assistant; she never slept with the lights off.

"She's not going anywhere Noll," said Lin from beside him. Naru would've jumped if he wasn't trained better.

"I have no idea what your implying," he said coolly, purposely looking away from the tall Chinese man.

"I think you do," he said cryptically. Naru, too stubborn to reply, simply looked at the man still concentrating on the bright screen of his computer.

He was about to deny any knowledge when Lin spoke again, "There's a temp drop in one of the rooms," he said.

Instantly forgetting their previous conversation, he leapt from his chair dumping his cup on the side table as he rushed over to Lin.

"Show me," he said. Lin quickly complied, pointing to a chart on the screen. It was dropping in numbers. Naru took note of the room number and looked to the corresponding monitor. It was the kitchen. Naru watched as Monk, having returned from a walkthrough of the house with Ms. Hara, was busily fixing himself something to eat. He seemed unaware of any strange phenomena occurring in the kitchen.

"Has he got his walkie-talkie still on?" asked Naru quickly. Lin shook his head.

"Damn," cursed the slender man. He barely waited a moment before speeding out of the room to warn the oblivious monk.

He just about made it to the kitchen when a loud wailing filled his ears, making him wince. Takigawa, who had been oblivious up until now, dropped the butter knife he'd been holding and spun towards the source of the noise.

There, in front of their eyes, was a mass of wispy fog. It bubbled and frothed until it reached the ceiling. Naru felt his eyes strain as he tried to focus on the rippling mist. A dark figure suddenly burst out from the dense white air towards the ponytailed man, stretching its mottled and thin arm out to him. Naru reacted, grabbing Monk and pulling him back. He spared a thought at how the man had stalled. The Buddhist would usually be reciting incantations by now.

"Takigawa, snap out of it," shouted Naru at the dazed monk. Takigawa still stood rooted to the spot, his eyes glazed over.

"Houshou!" he yelled again, shaking his shoulders roughly.

With no reaction coming from the tall man, Naru turned towards the figure that was still fuzzy to his vision. If the monk didn't awake from his trance soon, he'd have little choice but to use his PK – something he still dreaded thinking about. He flinched again when the ghostly apparition, shrouded in a veil of thick fog and a black cloak, screeched. He could make out a mouth of broken yellow teeth sat crookedly in its gums. Its tongue was as black as the hooded veil that covered the rest of its face.

"Don't!" he warned when he felt the man beside him take a step forward. Naru was hiding his desperation now. He had no choice. A member of his team was in mortal peril. He'd have to use his PK. He took a breath and concentrated on building up his energy. Naru could feel it tingle along his muscles, sparking along his oversensitive nerves. Within seconds, his body began to glow with a hot yellow.

Naru was about to build up a ball of energy between the palms of his hands when suddenly a loud whistle pierced the air. Three white streaks of light zoomed passed Naru's head, missing it by inches. The dark wraith, which had almost reached the monk, screamed again, only this time in pain. It disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving no trace that it had been there at all. Whatever it was, it had been dealt a heady blow. Naru took a deep breath, straining to clamp down on his slowly released energy. The glow of his body began to fade, his flight or fight response waning with every beat of his fluttering heart until his energy folded back into his tight control. He was completely exhausted but safe, for now.

"Noll!" bellowed someone standing behind him. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, spinning him to face them. He was unsurprised to see Lin, stooped over, studying his face with a worried eye.

"Did you use it?" he asked, agitated with his charge.

Naru couldn't speak so he merely shook his head. Lin relaxed.

"Come on, we need to get back to base. Takigawa are you alright?" asked Lin, turning to the blonde Buddhist.

"Uh, yeah," he said shakily, "What happened?"

Lin nodded, "I'll explain back at base. Let's go."

The trio eventually made it back unassisted, to the large room housing their base of operations. Both Monk and Naru sank into the soft cushions of the couch, one in confusion and the other in exhaustion.

"So, care to explain," started Monk, "what that was all about?"

"You were in a trance," said Naru, hiding the decrease in his energy well.

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"There was a ghost drawing you to it, I watched on the monitors for a few seconds before I ran after Noll," explained Lin.

"Oh, so that's why my memories are a little fuzzy," said the ponytailed exorcist, thoughtfully placing a hand to his chin. Naru nodded.

"I don't know what that was," said Naru thinking out loud, "but that wasn't a typical ghost."

Lin and Monk watched as Naru steepled his fingers. "We need to do more research on the castle and its grounds," he said quietly.

Lin spoke, breaking through Naru's thoughts, "We have Madoka doing that as we speak. She should be back with the results tomorrow."

"We also need to figure out why Monk was targeted and why it's only showing itself now," said Naru.

"Maybe because I was alone?" asked the perplexed man.

"I don't know, I'm in the dark with this one," said Naru, a hint of frustration in his usual dead-pan tone.

It wasn't often that he let his thoughts be heard but he was too tired to keep his guard up. He eventually made a decision. "Monk, tomorrow morning, I want you and Ayako to cleanse the rooms. For now though, it's late. You should rest."

"I'm a bit tired, to be honest," he smiled as he stood up, "I'll say good night then."

Lin and Naru bid good night to the monk as he left the room.

"Noll, you should get some rest too, I'll keep an eye on things," offered Lin, once again sitting down in front of his laptop.

Naru couldn't argue, he was shattered. The force of building up his PK and then pulling it back down again had left his limbs feeling heavy. "Very well," he acquiesced, "Wake me before the others are up."

He didn't wait for a response. His leaden eyelids slid shut as he was accepted into the solace of sleep.

 **A/N: As always, please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning felt like minutes later to Naru as he suddenly snapped awake, his eyes squinting against the harsh light. His arm felt oddly numb from where the weight of his head had been resting on it for most of the night.

"Morning!" said an overly-chirpy voice that most definitely didn't belong to Lin.

"Mai," he whispered sitting upright, his hair sticking up to one side. His eyes still felt gritty and he just didn't feel like talking right. His mother always called him a grump in the mornings and he was doing a very good job of living up to the name. He turned his squinting eyes to his pyjama-clad assistant.

"Oh don't look like that," she teased, "I told Lin to leave you be. Don't worry, I would've woken you before anyone else saw you," she smiled, an expression that would have usually calmed him but not now. There was something sly hidden in the grin.

"Tea?" she asked.

He nodded. He felt distinctly embarrassed to be caught in such a relaxed manner and she knew it. He barely blinked before a steaming cup was placed under his nose, it's aroma awakening his senses.

"Budge up," gestured his assistant with her head. Mai had a small bowl of cereal in her hands and was looking at Naru expectantly. He sighed and moved his body to create enough space for her to sit down.

"S'not like you to sleep on a case," Mai fished. Naru remained silent, enjoying the warm taste of his tea.

"Anyway, before you ask, I had a dream last night," she said, "It was a weird one though," she frowned suddenly.

Naru looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she seemed to get its meaning.

"Yeah I know, most of my dreams are, but there was nothing really to see," she shrugged, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Naru furrowed his brows at her.

"I know," she chuckled after swallowing, "but it was only sounds I was dreaming about. There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing, only feel and hear things," she took another mouthful, the spoon clicking off her teeth.

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl to elaborate.

She chuckled quietly, "I remember feeling sad...so, so sad," she shivered then, "it was kinda overwhelming to be honest. I jus' wish I knew what it meant."

When he noticed her tense shoulders, his eyes softened minutely.

"It's fine," she waved, "I'm used to it." She smiled, this time it was genuine.

He then raised his right eyebrow in disbelief. She snorted, spraying milk back into her bowl.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me when you look like that," she laughed. Naru's left eyebrow lifted to match his other one. Mai shook her head, amusement playing on her lips.

"You look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards," she grinned.

Naru rolled his eyes and took another sip from his cup.

The whole time Mai conversed with a silent Naru, Lin was hiding a smirk of his own as he sat by his computer unnoticed. Oliver Davis really needed to realise how much that girl understood him.

* * *

It was nine o' clock by the time the rest of the team waltzed lazily into base, each carrying various hot beverages and bowls of cereal. Naru and Mai were now standing by the monitors, freshly clothed and ready for the day.

"There was an incident after you all retired for the night," announced Naru as he glanced down at Monk sitting in the same position as last night.

"What incident?" questioned Ayako with a flash of worry.

"A member of the team was attacked last night," explained Naru to the group.

All eyes - with the exception of Naru, Lin and Monk - turned to look at a startled Mai.

"Oi!" she yelped in protest, "It wasn't me."

"Oh," said Ayako, "then who?"

"It was me," piped up Monk from the couch.

Masako gasped, hiding her shocked face behind her sleeve whilst the others turned apprehensive.

"A entity of some description appeared in the kitchen last night when Takigawa was preparing a meal," Lin explained further, "An old hag to be exact."

"You mean the Banshee?" baulked Mai at Lin.

Mai worried her hands as she glanced at the slumped monk. He looked tired. And did he seem a little pale? She thought back on description of the wailing woman. Naru had mention that it was harbinger of death. Her breath caught. If the banshee had singled out Monk, did that mean he was in danger? Her heavy stomach clenched with fear. So many questions swirled through her mind as she bit her lip in apprehension.

Naru sighed, having decided they had speculated enough. "We don't know anything yet," he said.

"But you said the cry of a bansh-," Mai said just as Naru raised his voice to interrupt.

"I want Monk to go with Ms. Matsuzaki to cleanse the rooms by any means necessary. Masako," he said turning to the young medium, "Did you sense anything in the castle?"

"I felt something, however it was very faint. Certainly nothing that would've been strong enough to attack any us," she said, slightly strained.

"Wait a minute, Naru," huffed Mai, "why are you attempting to exorcise this-this _thing_ before we even know what it is yet?"

"Whatever attacked Monk is obviously very dangerous," said Masako before Naru could answer.

"Yes, _thank-you_ Masako. I did get that part, but that's not what I asked," she sniped, glaring at the prim woman, hidden behind floral-patterned silk.

"Mai, I want you and Ms. Hara to do another walk-through, check every room," ordered Naru, ignoring the squabble.

"But Nar-," she began only to be cut off by Masako again.

"Of course Naru," she said sweetly to him.

"Damnit Naru, don't igno-,"

"Ms. Matsuzaki, I want you to start making charms for the base and sleeping quarters, don't forget to make one for the kitchen as well. Monk go with her, then start cleansing the rooms," said Naru to the scarlet- haired priestess. She nodded and left for her room followed by Monk.

"Naru, would y-,"

"Lin, has Madoka emailed her findings from the other teams yet?"

"Not yet, they should be here by lunch time," said Lin, never turning from his screen.

"NARU STO-,"

"Everyone has their tasks, get started," said Naru, walking towards the door.

"NOW WHERE'RE YOU GOING?" screeched Mai, furious at being ignored by her boss. He didn't answer, just walked out and down the hall.

"That stupid sonuvabitch better stop ignoring me before I smash his pretty little face in," she seethed, breathing hard from anger. She felt like cracking her knuckles.

"Looks like Naru only has eyes for his work," shot Masako, her tinkling laugh grating on her nerves.

"Shut up, Masako," she barked and stormed from the base. "Com'on if you're coming, I ain't got all day," she yelled over her shoulder before she left.

Masako, still tittering from behind that annoying sleeve, followed Mai down the hall and into the kitchen.

* * *

"This place is huge!" complained Mai as they turned down another long and opulent corridor.

"What else would you expect? This _is_ a castle Mai," huffed Masako, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" scoffed Mai sarcastically, "I had no idea."

"There's no need to be childish Mai," tutted Masako as they passed yet another dining room, kitted out in authentic goblets and portraits of Lords long passed.

"So, d'you sense anything?" asked the brunette after a few minutes of silent walking.

Masako shook her head. "There is a presence here but it's very timid. Almost as if it's too scared to be found."

"Why would it hide?" asked Mai with a furrowed brow.

Masako lifted her elegant shoulders in a shrug, "Spirits are usually shy around newcomers."

"But you think it's different this time?"

"Perhaps. I'm not too sure. We will have to wait and see if that's the case."

"Well," sighed Mai, slapping her thighs, "There's nothing on this floor. The only thing left is the north tower."

Masako turned to the rickety staircase at the end of the hall and Mai suddenly hesitated, "Um, maybe we should wait before heading up there."

Masako covered her mouth with a sleeve, "Surely you aren't scared Mai?"

Mai glared at the medium, dropping her hand again, "I'm not scared, Masako. Geez, you never give an inch do you?"

"Only with amateurs. I have no time for mollycoddling," she sniffed, walking away.

"Oh please, I've been at this game long enough to pick up a few things," retorted Mai, jogging to catch up to the retreating medium.

"I'm sure Naru thinks the same thing," drawled Masako.

"Leave Naru out of this, he trusts me to know what I'm doing."

"Yes, that's why you're constantly being baby-sat," she jabbed, unintentionally poking at a hidden stress-point of Mai's.

"Shut up," the assistant grumped, "What would you know?"

"Apparently, a lot more than you. Do you honestly think Naru sees you as anything more than an assistant? – And a bad one at that," she sniped cruelly.

Mai reeled. That was a low blow. However, a small whisper at the back of her mind nodded its agreement with the statement.

"I'm good at my job!" she tried to defend just as Masako shook her head, an evil glint in her eye.

"That's your opinion and yours _alone_ ," she stressed the last word like she was wielding a knife. Mai's eyes began to water. Was that what they all thought of her? Some useless cling-on that only held a job at the office out of pity for her position?

"What the hell is your problem?" she bit out through a restricted throat.

Masako halted, turning to the fretting assistant with an snide smirk, "You are burden. To the team and to Naru."

"Well if that's what you all think of me…," she growled, lowering her eyes to the stone floor. Why was Masako being so cruel to her? Without waiting for a response Mai turned and stomped away from the sneering girl. Marching through the echoing hallway with renewed vigour. She was determined to put distance between herself and the snippy medium. She'd just investigate on her own. That would show them.

* * *

"Where's Mai?" questioned Naru when the medium returned to base ten minutes later.

She held her infamous sleeve to her mouth as she stammered through her explanation.

"What do you mean she ran off?" asked Naru coldly, his eyes narrowing in on her guilty form.

"I said some home-truths to her and she couldn't take it. She stormed away. I don't know where to," answered Masako, hoping Naru would see her point of view.

"You mean you were being nasty to her again and she got upset," surmised Ayako, who had returned before Masako. The medium dipped her head.

Naru sighed then turned to Lin, "Check the cameras, see if you can spot her."

"She's walking towards the North Tower on the third floor," said Lin after scanning the monitors. Naru turned to the screen, watching the petite brunette stroll listlessly through a darkened hallway. She seemed unaware that anyone was watching her.

"Continue monitoring her. You three," he said turning to the group, "Follow me."

"Why?" asked Ayako.

"Because knowing Mai, it's only a matter of time before trouble arrives," spat Naru as he walked out of the base towards the main staircase.

* * *

Mai was half way down the hall when she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was glowing. _Weird_. Deciding she should investigate, she followed the ethereal glow into a room that she swore had been locked when her and Masako had first checked. It suddenly disappeared, leaving her standing in a darkened room, the smell of musty fabric filling her nostrils as she breathed in the heavy air. Her instincts were telling her she was safe for now so, feeling brave, she called out.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"I'm here, just like you wanted," tried Mai again. She stepped further into the room. A hushed whispering reached her this the spiritt that was hiding from Masako?

"I don't understand you," she said gently.

The glow that disappeared once she entered the room suddenly shone again, more brightly than before. It blinded Mai, forcing black and blue spots to rove over her sensitive vision. She squeezed her eyes shut and raised an arm over her face. Then Mai heard the door shut behind her with a loud slam.

"Okay, you can stop now," she said, her voice shaking violently. She was scared. The feeling of safety had evaporated the moment the door closed, leaving only the horrid twisting feeling in her abdomen.

Suddenly, a painful wailing filled her ears and she hunched over against the screeching noise. Mai gagged as the pressure in her abdomen grew. She tried to ignore it, instead looking at the source of the commotion. The golden glow morphed into a foggy, dense cloud.

"Please, stop," she begged hoarsely.

A black shadow materialised, its outline sharpening the more it advanced. Mai, frozen in terror, gulped at the mottled flesh hanging from thin bones. The wraith-like face was no longer hooded and Mai could see it was the remnants of an old woman. Long, silvery white hair danced over shoulders, reaching tthe figure's would-be thighs. Tears leaked from Mai's eye's as she stared into piercing red eyes that bulged from sunken grey sockets.

"Oh God," she whispered in horror.

It let out another screaming sob but this time Mai could feel the pain dripping from it, stabbing her heart like a thousand needles. Her breath hitched as the rotting corpse of an old hag slowly reached a hand out. Mai felt her mind grow hazy, either in terror or in sick fascination, she didn't know which. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew something was wrong but still her limbs refused to move away. She was sobbing now; fat, salty tears rolling steadily down her face in despair. Such horrible feelings of loss and pain, it was mind-numbing. She would happily give herself over to it just to stop the awful emotions clouding her mind and heart.

The wizened old hag inched forward, it's clawed hand reaching to within inches of Mai. She felt the pain in her chest churning, sending waves of agony through her clouded mind. She needed relief, she had to stop this heart-wrenching anguish. She only needed to reach out. Just an arm and she would be fee of this torment. The moment Mai began to lift a trembling arm out, a booming crash reached her ears. Within seconds, a hard tug sent her flying to the ground. The petite woman cried out in fear and frustration as her back hit the hard floor. She was so close, her mind cried. She needed to reach her, to be absolved of this pain. The woman was calling out to her, she had to be free. Warm restraints wrapped around her body as she struggled violently against whatever force was holding her down.

"NO! You can't. Let me go, let me go," she screamed hysterically over the loud din, "Please," she wailed, "I need to go."

The more she thrashed, the tighter the hold on her limbs became. Another keening screech from the entity being pummelled by the rest of SPR, had Mai's back arching upwards.

"It hurts, please, help me," she begged of whoever was listening to her agonising pleas.

The pain, oh God, the pain was unbearable. It felt like someone was digging through her chest and ripping her beating heart out.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she howled, tearing her throat with the force of her cry. She gave another powerful lurch but still the force held on. She clawed and scratched, frantic to escape and reach the being that would relieve it all. That woman was so lonely, so, so lonely. She needed her. She almost broke free, unable to see through her blurry tears when suddenly the noise stopped. She struggled to be released until a voice was shouting in her ear.

"MAI!" it said harshly, almost like a warning. Mai continued to weep mournfully. Someone was rocking her but still she pulled against the hold.

 _"What the hell was that?"_

 _"It's gone...for now. Is she okay?"_

 _"We need to get her back to base."_

 _"She looked like she was having a fit or something."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous."_

"Mai?" asked the same voice in her ear but softer this time.

The horrific feelings of agonizing grief and fear eventually began to fade from her heaving body. Mai felt something warm pressed against her clammy back. Someone was stroking her hair as they shushed her gently. Mai closed her eyes at the minimal comfort. She felt tired, like her body would never move again. She wanted to stay there in her little warm cocoon and sleep, completely protected from the gaping sense of loss. Something shifted beneath her and she forced her watering eyes to open again. Her sight was skewed so she struggled to make out the blobs of people in front of her.

"Where...Na...ru?" she breathed out, swallowing more of her tears as they dribbled down her sodden face.

"I'm here Mai," said the same gentle voice in her ear again. She felt the warm air tickle her cheek. She nodded lazily and passed out, comfortable in her knowledge that she was finally safe.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over anything connected to the Ghost Hunt franchise, so don't sue me!**

 **Hey everyone, next part is up as quick as I could. For everyone that reviewed so far...thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last and as always, please read and review :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Naru, straight-faced and brooding, lifted an unconscious Mai into his arms before anyone else had the chance to offer. Her head flopped onto his chest as he adjusted his grip around her body. He could still see the tear-tracks drying on her pale face. If he was anyone else, he was sure he'd be trembling with shock. Whatever that thing was, it was deadly dangerous. Having almost claimed Mai, he was taking no more chances.

"Naru, I need to check her over," said Ayako softly. She was almost afraid to raise her voice above a low murmur.

Naru, paying her little heed, trudged out of the smashed doorway that lay in pieces on the ground and turned towards base, two floors down. The rest of the team followed silently behind him. He knew they were just as worried as he was. The tortured screams being ripped from her body was something he never wanted to hear again. He remembered how much she tossed and squirmed in his hold, trying her hardest to be released from his grip. He'd had to wrap his arms and legs around her whole body just to keep her in place.

"Put her on the couch," ordered the priestess as they entered the empty room save for Lin. Naru did as he was told, lowering her lax body onto the soft settee. There was nothing more he could do for her. It was Ayako's turn now.

"I need some cool water and a clean wet rag and someone to go fetch the first aid kit from my bag. There should be some antiseptic in there as well. And I need someone to make a round of tea for everyone while they're at it," she rattled off, barely stopping for breath as swooped on the unconscious brunette.

The S.P.R team scrambled to comply. Naru was the only one that remained seated, his thoughts whirring as he remembered the events. His dazed and expressionless eyes latched onto Mai as Ayako fretted over her limp body.

"She'll be fine, Noll," soothed Lin quietly when he noticed his motionlessness.

"Here, will this do?" asked Monk, rushing back into the room with a first aid kit and some clean cloths clutched under his arm.

"Yes, yes, it's fine, now go help the others," she directed. He nodded and scarpered from the base.

Twenty minutes later, the tea had been served and a cooling cloth had been applied to Mai's forehead. Ayako was now slowly applying antiseptic to Naru's cuts with some gauze.

"How on earth did these happen?" she mumbled to the stoic man in front of her as she gripped his bare arm.

"Mai has long finger nails," was his reply.

"Wow, she feisty when she wants to be," joked Monk weakly.

Masako scowled at him. "This isn't the time to be joking abut such things. She was terrified," she growled.

"Like you give a damn," spat Ayako from across the room as she shot the Masako a nasty glare. The medium's head dipped in guilt.

"I've never seen her react like that," rasped Monk as he stared at the sleeping girl on the couch.

"She was drawn in by the ghost," said Lin, ignoring his laptop for now.

"How d'you know? Was it the same thing that happened to me?" asked Monk warily.

Lin nodded, "You were lucky. My shiki were able to drive her away before she caused you any harm, Mai wasn't so lucky."

"But we got there before that thing had a chance to touch her," argued Ayako, her tight grip on Naru's arm making him wince.

The tall man was silent for a moment before he began to speak, "I believe Mai's instincts and psychic powers revved up the connection. She felt what the ghost felt, including my Shiki's inflicted damage."

" _That's_ why she was reacting like that?" Monk blanched.

"It's just a theory," interjected Naru suddenly as he snatched his arm from the distracted miko's grip, "but I believe it to be a correct one."

Monk grimaced, "Doesn't that mean she could feel us all throwing our chants at it aswell?"

"I believe so," said Naru somewhat moodily. The thought of purposely causing harm to the girl left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Well, whatever happened, it's gone for now and Mai is safe," said Ayako as she returned the bottle of antiseptic to the first aid kit. Naru pulled down the sleeve of his shirt and stood up.

"We need a plan," he said, "Lin, print out all the information we've gathered so far. I want everyone to study it. We may have missed something."

Lin nodded and set to work. The rest of the members each found a comfy spot and settled in for the rest of the night.

The only unconscious occupant in the room, twitched silently as she slept. Even in rest there was no respite from the pain.

* * *

Mai's body felt weightless as she returned to consciousness. She felt numb, no warmth or wind, not even the fluttering of her heart made itself known. She was floating in nothingness. Even her fractured thoughts seemed to weigh less as they skittered through her mind. Slowly, she lifted her eyelids, taking in the expanse that stretched out in front of her.

"Where am I?" she whispered out through soft lips.

"Hello Mai," a warm, husky voice greeted. Her cinnamon orbs swivelled to the source of such a familiar cadence. There stood a man, younger than her now, but still just as handsome as he smiled gently down on her.

"Gene…," she breathed, her eyes widening.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly.

Mai nodded, pulling her body up to a wobbly stance. Her eyes never left his face. It had been two years since she had seen him last.

"Why are you here?" she asked eventually. Again, his smiled softened, as if he could read her thoughts.

"I may sleep for longer, but you're close to my home now. The connection is stronger than before," he explained with a shrug.

"It's good to see you again," she gave him a watery smile. The memories of Naru's anger entered her mind and she grimaced.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, Naru being Naru," she sulked.

Gene squeezed her upper arm with a knowing smirk. "My brother hasn't changed, I see."

She sighed and then looked into his deep blue eyes. With a sudden snort, she remembered the photo of Gene celebrating a victory.

"Cricket?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gene blushed, or as close to it as she could determine.

"I'll have you know it's a very noble sport," he pouted suddenly. Mai burst out laughing. She couldn't help picture Naru with the same expression.

"Alright, so why am I here? Another dream?" she asked, changing the subject.

Gene nodded his headed, his indigo eyes twinkling. "It's not much, but it'll point you in the right direction."

"Okay," she breathed, "Let's get this show on the road."

With a lurch, the pair were suddenly pulled into a blur of images and sounds. Mai clenched her eyes shut, squeezing Gene's sleeve as the cacophony of noise bashed her eardrums. With one final tug, the two slammed to the ground, only just managing to keep her balance – thanks to Gene's sleeve.

"What the hell?" she coughed, trying desperately to blink away the head-rush.

"Just watch or you'll miss it."

"Fine," she huffed clenching her fists closed. That was one experience she could do without.

A woman, barely older than Mai, suddenly walked out of a house they were standing in front of. Her long, curly, blonde hair bounced as she walked, cascading over her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Mai noticed she was pretty, but it was hidden underneath a dark slew of eye make-up.

"Ma, I'm heading out. I'll be back later," called the young woman as she shut the door.

"Was that English?" asked Mai stunned.

Gene nodded, "You can understand it because it's not me that's showing you. As a medium, the native tongue of any particular ghost will not be a problem for you."

Mai pouted, not really understanding but vowing to ask Naru later. They both turned back to the scene playing out in front of them.

Mai watched as the blonde woman headed towards a baby-pink motorbike, throwing a leg over the seat as she settled her body. Sliding on a helmet, she turned the key in the ignition. The bike roared to life, spitting out black smoke from the chrome-covered exhaust as she balanced the bike under her own weight. With a final rev, the blonde, sporting denim jeans and a checked shirt, pulled away from the kerb and eventually sped down the road, away from the watching pair.

"Who's the woman?" asked Mai as the scene changed.

Gene shrugged with a smile, placing his hands into his pockets. Mai rolled her eyes – he never made it easy.

Again, Mai watched as the blonde woman disembarked from her pink motorbike and pulled of her helmet, freeing her curled locks with a shake of her head.

"Hey, Siobhán, what took ya so long?" asked a man in a black t-shirt and jeans. Mai noted his sallow skin and dull eyes as they swept hungrily over the young woman.

"Sorry Paddy, me Mam had some shite to do in town. I had to watch the little ones for a while," she smiled apologetically. The man, Paddy, snorted with ire before raising a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again. I'm not here for your beck and call ya know," he huffed.

"Ah, stop will ya. You're getting thick over something stupid. Now are we gonna have a drink or what?" she said, rolling her eyes.

It was only now that Mai noticed music thumping in the background. They had pulled up outside some bar.

"'The Rock Garden'. What a weird name," commented Mai as she watched the pair enter the pub.

Time sped up, the scene changing like a video on fast forward until it eventually slowed down to a stop. It was night time now. Mai looked at the doors as they swung open again. The music she had heard earlier was gone, replaced by loud shouting and cheering as the many drunken ramblers on the town stumbled their way home. Siobhán and Paddy burst through the doorway, clinging to each other as they sniggered. They had obviously drank heavily through-out the night because neither one of them could stand on their own.

"C'mon, we'll get a taxshi," slurred Paddy as he pulled a swaying Siobhán down the street.

"To where?" she replied, blinking slowly as she tried to catch her bearings.

"To mine. You'll be grand," he shrugged, roving an eye over the drunk woman. Mai shivered at the lust-filled look. She knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Fine, fine," huffed Siobhán with a sigh, "Jus' wanna sleep."

"Oh, there'll be plenty o' tha', don't you worry, my dear."

Mai blinked and suddenly the scene melted away. She was back in the black expanse with Gene at her side.

"That was it?" she asked, confused.

"Yup, I'm afraid things aren't as simple as they seem. Just remember their names. They'll be important later on," he smiled.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "Why can't you just tell me now?"

He turned to her, placing a soft index finger to her forehead. "Because our time is up," he chuckled and pushed her head back. Once again she felt weightless. Her eyes grew heavy and soft voices reached her ears. She decided to give into the darkness.

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 **Hi guys, thanks to my reviewers for their kind words, and of course, for being so patient. I've been absolutely swamped with work and helping out with my husband's business so I haven't had the chance to even go near a computer! I spent all last night hashing this out so please forgive any mistakes you might find. Proof-reading with tired eyes is not something I recommend. So without further ado, here's chapter 8...Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

"She alright?" asked a worried Tara as she gazed down on a feverish Mai.

"She'll be fine in awhile. She's just had a nasty shock," said Ayako. Tara had arrived in base ten minutes earlier in search of Mai. In her shock at the girl's condition, she had called out in Japanese, surprising the rest of the group with her fluency.

"From what?" she asked.

"A ghost," said Naru, brokering no room for argument. Tara swallowed, nodding her head abashedly. She may not believe in ghosts herself but this team obviously did. It was only right that she be as hospitable to the guests as possible. It was her job after all.

"I think she's coming round," commented Ayako as she wiped the brunette's flushed face with the cool rag.

Mai's eyes fluttered, everyone looming closer just as the girl revealed confused brown orbs. They flitted around the room, landing on each member until they eventually came to rest on a stoic Naru. She could see his stiff frame and clenched fists, his blue eyes swirling with something she couldn't decipher.

"Mai?" asked Ayako softly, regaining the girl's attention.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hot," she groaned, closing her eyes.

"You're running a temperature. Nothing serious but you should rest, okay?" said the priestess gently. She resumed mopping Mai's brow distractadly, the touch forcing Mai's heavy eyelids closed in relief.

"You're not looking so good," observed Tara as she stepped closer, "Gave your team quite the scare if ya ask me."

Mai nodded, opening her eyes once more before asking to sit up. Tara and Ayako complied, pulling the girl into a sitting position - Tara resting her hands on her shoulders in case she lost her strength.

"What happened?" rasped Mai, directing her question to the rigid team leader..

"You fainted," he explained. Mai would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so dizzy so instead, she settled for a huff.

"Well, you did ask," giggled Tara softly.

"I know, but he can be a too much to the point, if you catch my drift," joked Mai, regaining her usual temperance. Her dazed eyes were slowly regaining their usual spark.

"So, you feeling okay now?" asked Monk suddenly from across the room. He was leaning against the window sill, a look of concern gracing his features. Mai smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't in any pain. She just felt a little weak. She also noticed the pressure from before had returned, pressing down on her sensitive stomach.

"I had a dream," she blurted out suddenly, hushing the room into a tense silence. Mai noticed the look of confusion on Tara's face. She had no idea what Mai was talking about.

"And?" urged Naru, losing his patience slightly. He'd been genuinely worried about the girl and now he was finding it hard to think objectively again. Sentimentality was useless if it interfered with work, he harrumphed.

"It was pretty pointless. Gene showed me th-,"

"Gene was there?" interrupted Naru sharply.

"Uh…yeah, he said something about being closer to home so the connection to his spirit was stronger," shrugged Mai, frowning at her boss.

"Anyway," she continued when he remained silent, "The dream was about two people. A man and a woman. The woman had a motorbike and she drove it to meet the man outside of a pub. They stayed in there all night drinking until they left together."

"Where did they go?" asked Naru, now jotting down information in his notebook.

Mai felt heat rise to her cheeks as she averted her gaze, "They were…em…they were going home for…," Mai searched for a word to describe it, "…a drunken sleep over," she finished lamely.

Tara snorted, "You mean a one-night stand?"

Mai squeaked, hiding her flaming cheeks. Honestly, she was a nineteen-year old woman. How did she still get so embarrassed about such things? She swallowed her embarrassment and took a breath.

"Uh yeah, one of them," Mai eventually confirmed, ignoring the smirks and eye-rolls from her teammates.

"Did they have names?" asked Naru, oblivious to her frazzled nerves.

"They were strange. Shiv- something or other," she tried to recall.

"You mean Siobhán?" asked Tara helpfully.

"Yeah, I think so. Shiv-awn," she tried to say again, "and Paddy. She drove this motorbike to meet him at a bar. The pub had a strange name too. 'The Stone Garden' or something. I can't really remember."

Tara's eyes lit up in recognition. Naru noticed, "You know it?"

"Uh, yeah, It's actually called 'The Rock Garden'. Great place too. Unfortunately, it shut down a few weeks ago," explained the Irish woman. Mai shifted in her seat, pulling her legs off the couch and resting them on the floor. "Why did it shut down?" she asked curiously.

Tara shrugged, "Well, it was a well-known biker bar. There was never any trouble though. The bikers over here are different to the ones you hear about in America. The bar catered for people who wanted to listen to rock and heavy metal," she clarified and Monk's eyes lit up. Mai forgot the monk was also a part-time bassist.

"So about a month ago, the Gardaí raided the place," she continued.

"Who're the Gardee?" Mai struggled with the gealic word.

"They're the police over here," Tara explained quickly and Mai nodded, "So anyway, they raided the place and found some under-agers havin' a few sneaky pints. One thing led to another and the pub lost it's licence was forced to close. Shame really, the place was deadly for a night out."

"So we can assume the events in Mai's dream didn't occur recently," surmised Naru as he snapped his notebook shut, stowing it away in the pocket of his blazer.

"Maybe," frowned Mai, "Their clothes looked modern enough though."

"Regardless," said Naru, standing up from the office chair, "We have no further information to speculate."

He then turned to Monk and Ayako, "I need you two to head out into the grounds. The survey maps mention a stream of some description further into the woods. It was also indicated as a point of interest to the original investigation. Take your walkie-talkies with you and keep in contact. Do not leave each other's sight"

"But didn't the other investigators lose their memories from going in there?" baulked Ayako.

"None of the other investigators have inspected it willingly. All the reports suggest that they were each alone when they wandered off. If you stick together there shouldn't be a problem," sniped Naru before pinning a glare on the fuming miko, "I want as many avenues closed as possible before we make any deductions."

"That still doesn't make it safe!" she sniped angrily.

"Not to be a buzzkill here Naru, but it's all ready nearly four. Do you think it's wise to venture out so close to dusk?" interupted Monk with a worried frown.

"Exactly my point!" scoffed Ayako, pointing her nose in the air.

Mai winced. Naru had always hated being questioned on his orders and, judging by the frosty glower directed towards the deflating priestess, he still hated it.

"Oh, fine," huffed Ayako angrily, slapping the rag she'd been holding onto Mai's forehead. Mai huffed at the force.

"If I get pulled into some hole by an angry spirit, I'll come back and haunt you," the miko warned as she stood to leave. Monk rolled his eyes behind her, but his worried frown remained.

Naru ignored the affronted priestess and turned to the rest of his team.

"Masako and Lin, I want you both to check the cameras and temperature readings. The north tower has yet to be searched. Take the last walkie-talkie and investigate the tower."

"Very well," said an unusually subdued Masako. Mai noticed she was avoiding looking at her. The realisation made her sad. Did Masako hate her that much?

Then Tara stood from her hunched position by Mai's legs, "I'll be going too. I only popped 'round to see if ya's needed anything."

Naru nodded and the group trailed out of the room to complete their tasks, leaving Naru and Mai alone in the base. Mai slumped back into the seat with an exaggerated sigh, plopping the rag back onto her forehead.

"Mai?" asked a gentle voice from her left. Her head shot forward in surprise, knocking the cloth from its perch to rest on her tender stomach. She blinked as Naru crouched in front of her, his eyes scanning her face intently.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Mai felt her mouth go dry. She had never heard him speak to her like _that_ before. Anger or indifference were usually the only emotions she could detect in his normally stoic form.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she answered, her voice a pitch higher.

Naru nodded his head, his deep indigo eyes narrowing in on her own amber orbs.

"Naru?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. She was too confused by his behaviour to blush at his closeness.

"You're an idiot."

"Wh-What?!" she coughed, her eyes widening.

"You had a close call earlier. Had we hesitated in coming after you, the consequences could have been much worse," he said quietly, breaking eye contact. Mai tensed. Did she really scare him?

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered in shame.

He shook his head, looking back up at her. "It was foolish of you to run off on your own," he chastised softly but Mai noticed his eyes weren't angry.

"I didn't mean to," she tried to justify, "I-I was upset."

"Why?"

Mai shrugged, feeling silly at her dramatics. Naru would surely be miffed at her for acting so stupid.

"I was just being my usual overdramatic self," she grinned sheepishly, "Masako can be a tad harsh but it's not anything I haven't heard before."

"I agree," concurred Naru, "Her observations are usually correct."

Mai felt her heart sink. Naru had agreed with Masako's thoughts. Wow, she really _was_ useless in his eyes. She was about to pull her body away from the couch when a sigh caught her ear. She stilled, looking back down at the man still on his haunches.

"However," his eyes hardened, "in this case, she was wrong in her assumptions."

"What? Shouldn't…shouldn't you be…?" her voice trailed off as she spoke internally, _shouldn't you be furious with me right now?_

As if reading her thoughts, Naru frowned and placed a warm hand on Mai's. The assistant blushed a beet-red at the contact. Naru himself swallowed, fighting hard not to snatch his hand back. She needed to hear this. Her earlier screams had lodged something in his chest, burrowing its way down into his lungs until he could barely breathe when he looked at her. The sheer terror and pain on her face was enough to make him realise his own foolishness at his outburst in Gene's room.

"I want to apologize," he said, pinning his gaze on her once more.

Mai gulped. Did she hear that right? Naru was actually saying sorry. She tilted her head to look out the window, leaning her body forward for a better view.

"What are you doing?" asked Naru, perplexed.

"I'm trying to see if it's raining fire," she quipped.

"Stop that," he tisked angrily, "It's not Armageddon. I'm merely stating that an apology is required for my behaviour the other day. It was unbecoming."

Mai blinked, turning her face back to his, "But it was me in the wrong. I should be the one saying sorry."

Naru shook his head again, "It wasn't, although I agree that you shouldn't have snooped, my over-reaction was unjustified. Gene is as dear to you in death as he was to me alive. It was a momentary lapse on my part. It won't happen again."

"But I-,"she started.

"Must you always argue with me?" he sighed. Naru tightened his grip on her hand, looking at her with earnest. "Take my words for what they are Mai."

Mai, momentarily stunned, felt her eyes sting at his quiet insistance. He was right. Of course, he was. She may not love Gene like she did Naru but she _did_ love him in her own special way. With a sigh and a trembling smile, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Naru's body and squeezing gently. She felt him tense at the contact, but she didn't care. Naru's words had comforted her like no other's. This was why she loved this man.

"Thank you Oliver," she whispered, tears rolling from her closed eyes. She felt his tense body relax and he placed his own hands on her back. They stayed like that until Mai felt her limbs grow weary. The petite assistant was feeling her exhaustion and by now she knew Naru was supporting most of her weight.

"Are you planning on sleeping on me?" he asked, his chest vibrating as he spoke, sending shivers down her own spine. Thankfully, her face, resting on Naru's shoulder, hid the raging blush flooding her face and neck. There was only so much she could pass off as a fever.

"Hmm," she groaned, not wanting to move from the embrace. For the last five minutes she had been surrounded by the scent of Naru – cologne, toothpaste and, for some reason that alluded her - grass.

"Why do you smell like outside?" she blurted out.

She felt him hiccup a laugh, his breath blowing the stray hairs by her ear. She would never grow tired of hearing that.

"Are you always this random?" amusement clear in his voice.

"Sometimes," she slurred tiredly.

"I was scouting the forest perimeter for signs of human interference," he explained with a sigh, "not that it's any concern of yours."

Mai huffed, "Way to kill the mood, jerk." She pulled back, annoyance clear on her face as she gazed into his eyes.

"You should rest; you still have a high fever. I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

"Fine," sighed Mai, knowing full well that it was not a request but more of an order. She had no choice but to obey.

Naru stood once again, grabbing the throw-over on the back of the couch as Mai shuffled her body until she was lying outstretched on the cushions again. He flicked the knitted blanket until it covered her fully, wrapping herself up into a tight cocoon. Within seconds her eyes grew heavy, sliding closed to block out the light. Just before she fell asleep she heard Naru release a contented sigh.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: As always please review. Any words (good or bad) are most welcome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

 _ **Here's chapter 9. It could be a week or two before I post again...or it could be two days from now. It really does depend on my work schedule but I'll try to post something. Once again, thanks to all the reviewers for your words of encouragement. I get sooo happy when I read them. So please R &R. I love hearing your opinions (good or bad) so that I can improve in my writing. Anyway, please enjoy...**_

 **Chapter 9**

Ayako and Monk trudged along an old forest trail, weaving in and out of moss-covered trees and fallen debris. The musty smell of rotting wood mixed with the natural scent of the oak permeated the chilly air. They had been walking for at least half an hour when the priestess stumbled for a third time through the soggy woodland, landing on her backside with a soft _'oomph!'_ before finally giving into her exasperation.

"This is ridiculous!" she suddenly yelled, swinging her arms over her head in a sign of failure.

"What's wrong with you now?" grumped Monk who was a few paces ahead. He turned around and spotted a fuming miko slumped on the overgrown foliage that littered the soft ground. He sighed, rolling his eyes at the dramatic woman before waltzing back over to her, his long legs easily stepping over the fallen branches and hidden rocks littering the forest grounds.

"I can't do this anymore," cried the priestess unhappily.

Monk snorted at the distraught woman, "It's only a short walk, Ayako. Surely even you can manage that."

"Don't talk to me, you damn hobo. I've had enough! My shoes are ruined, my clothes are dirty and I think I twisted my ankle," she harrumphed, truly fed up with her situation.

Monk chuckled causing the miko's glare to harden on the man. "Geez, you're talking like it's the end of the world. What the hell made you think it was a good idea to wear a skirt and heels when you had to hike through a forest?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion. If anyone's to blame, it's that brat for ordering us out here," she sniffed. Several sounds of flapping wings, cracking twigs and bird song filled the air around them. Ayako was more than a little spooked but her pride refused to give in to her fears.

Monk, having clambered his way back, chuckled light-heartedly, "It was you who kicked up a fuss to go on this little European excursion. You've only yourself to blame."

Affronted, the miko turned a wicked glare on the man waltzing lazily towards her, "I didn't ask to be stuck in some back-ass woods with a half-baked hippie and a possible leg-fracture!"

"Now, you're just being a drama-queen. I'm not a hippie and you don't have a fractured leg. So quit your whining, the sun's starting to set and I'll be damned if I end up out here in the dark."

"Fine, go ahead. Leave me here to the mercy of some horrible creature," she sulked. Monk was trying very hard not to laugh at the several twigs and leaves sticking out of her usually polished locks.

"If I get eaten by a bear. I'll haunt you from beyond the grave!"

The frazzled monk sighed. This was getting them nowhere. With a resigned mindset he stepped forward and dumped his backpack on the ground beside the nearly sobbing woman.

"First of all," he griped, crossing his arms, "The biggest thing in this forest is probably a squirrel. Secondly, would you stop threatening people from beyond the grave. Just being around you _now_ is enough torture."

"Ugh," she huffed, "Whatever…," she trailed off into a low murmur. Monk just about heard the words, 'rabies' and 'homeless tramps' before he finally decided to interrupt her diatribe.

"Com'on. I'll give you piggy back. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get back," he offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I want a piggy back from you? I have standards."

"For the love of…look, you ridiculous woman, would you just do as I say?" moaned Monk loudly. He was sorely tempted in just leave her there.

Ayako eyed him silently for a moment before giving a single nod and turning her face in the opposite direction. Her ankle really was throbbing and she really didn't want to be left alone come nightfall.

"Finally…," sighed Monk.

Ten minutes later the pair, rather awkwardly, stomped their way through the thicket of ivy covered trees until eventually, they reached a clearing.

"Is this what Naru was talking about?" asked Ayako, her breath tickling Monk's ear.

He sniffed, hiding his agitation at having a woman on his back. Not that he minded; but the fact that it was Ayako had his heart beating a little faster than usual. He had yet to figure out if it was out of temper or something else. He decided it was a debate probably best left for another day and instead, concentrated on the scenery in front of him.

They had hiked through the canopy of trees until they'd reached a small bubbling stream, snaking its way through a deep cut in the ground, carving though rock and algea-covered stone. The rippling water sparkled as it flowed lazily over flat shale, disappearing into a deep cave ripped into a grassy embankment of rock and limestone on the far-side of the clearing. Several old logs dotted the expanse, giving rise to a variety of mushroom and ferns. On the other side, to the far left, was an old sandstone wall, crumbling into the earth. Only a rusted iron gate, ensnared in a blanket of dark ivy, gave any clue as to its purpose.

"This place…what is this place?" asked a breathless Ayako, still perched on Monk's back.

Monk shook his head. He was just as awed as she was.

"For some reason, I'm expecting pixies to jump out," quipped the red-head. Monk snorted. It was true. The place looked like fairies lived here – or leprechauns. Well, he thought with a shrug, they were in Ireland.

"Oi," barked Ayako, suddenly ripping Monk from his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped back irately, "I'm taking in the view here!"

"You're taking in something, that's for sure," scoffed the priestess, "and if those hands go any higher, you won't have to worry about taking in anything else for a very long time."

Monk, suddenly flustered, dropped Ayako instantly. She landed on the ground with a small yelp and a thud.

"What's the big idea?" she yelled in outrage as she rubbed her bottom and lower back against the pain.

Monk who was standing rigidly and looking away from the irate woman, coughed and walked away.

"Hey!" she shouted after him.

"I'm just going to have a walk around. Just stay there for a minute," he croaked, picking his pace up sharply as he headed over to the cave.

The miko harrumphed, "Like I can go anywhere else…stupid monk."

* * *

"Knock, knock…," called a voice which had three heads swivelling in its direction.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to startle yiz."

"Not at all," said Naru, standing up to greet the gentleman standing in the doorway. With barely a look, Naru noted the stranger's fuzzy blonde hair, wide shoulders and deep olive eyes, crinkled with merriment.

"Me daughter told me another research team had been hired to investigate the place, so I thought I might be o' some use," he smiled genially, revealing teeth that had yellowed with age.

"And you are?" asked Naru. The man's eyes darted around the room, landing on Mai, who was still snoring softly on the long couch and Masako and Lin, who were observing quietly behind their boss's form.

"Peter. Peter Cooney," he grinned, reaching forward with an outstretched hand.

Naru shook it warily. Why did his surname ring bells with him? Then he remembered.

"You're Tara's father?"

"The one and only," he chuckled, "I see she's made a bit of an impression on ya."

Ignoring Masako's glare, Naru gave a fake smile, "She's been of great help to us."

"Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Was there anything we can help you with?"

"I was chattin' with a lovely young woman yesterday. She seemed very interested in the history of the castle and tha'. So I thought to meself, I should offer me services. And with young Tara helping ye all out, it only seemed right," he explained.

Naru, who was watching the man closely, nodded his head and offered him a seat.

"I'd offer tea but as you can see, my assistant is out of commission at the moment," said Naru, throwing a quick glare at the sleeping woman before replacing his smiling façade.

"No worries. I had a sup before I came," he waved away.

Naru shifted in his chair, before settling in a position that faced the man head on, "Have you lived in this area long?" he asked, pulling out his trusty black notebook again.

"Down to business it is then," Mr. Cooney chuckled before nodding, "I grew up here. Bin' here me whole life. Met the missus when I was twenty and had a family."

"And what do you know of the local history?"

Mr. Cooney's smile faded a little, "Well, you're gonna have to be a little more specific than that. It's an old town."

Naru frowned, before asking another question. "As you know, we are investigating supernatural occurrences. Do you believe there would be any reason for such things to occur?"

Now it was Mr. Cooney's turn to frown, "I can't say I hold much faith in the whole ghosts and ghoulies thing meself but regardin' the castle, I told your assistant everything I know. Many bloody battles were fought on these lands alone. Not to mention the town itself was nearly burned to the ground some two hundred years ago."

"Oh?" asked Naru, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a hot-air balloon crashed into the old army barracks at the time and set fire to nearly half the town. I don't remember readin' about any deaths though. I wouldn't be surprised if there was. It's the reason our town crest is the phoenix."

Naru scribbled the information down quickly, "Anything else?"

The man seemed to reflect before shrugging. "There's been a few murders up and down the years but nothing that would stick out except…," he suddenly trailed off.

The man's hidden disposition piqued Naru's interest again, "Something come to mind?" he prodded.

"Ah…not really," he hesitated, curling his fists into the fabric of his trousers.

Naru remained silent, sending a pointed glare in the man's direction. He was hiding something, Naru was sure. He'd interviewed hundreds of clients in the past, the man's nervous ticks were something his keen eye had zoned in on.

"Mr. Cooney, any information could be relevant to the case. I urge you share your thoughts," he pushed again.

The man swallowed and cleared his throat, "I suppose I should share," he cleared his throat for a second time before saying, "There is one thing that sticks out."

"Care to elaborate?" drilled Naru, his eyes had locking onto the man's features..

"Ah, well a young woman disappeared a couple of months back. Jus' up and vanished. She was known as a bit flighty and to be honest, I'm of the same opinion but folks think it's strange to just disappear like that," explained Mr. Cooney.

"And I take it this woman has a name?"

Mr. Cooney swallowed and nodded, "Siobhan Galvin. I don't know her personally so I can't say much."

Naru sighed. It was a start. Maybe with proper research they would have a few leads as to who or what their mysterious 'banshee' actually was.

"Very well," said Naru, snapping his notebook shut once more, "Thank you, your help has been invaluable."

"No problem at all. I'll be on me way now." Mr. Cooney said quickly, "The wife has a bite to eat on so I better not be late." Before Naru could dismiss him, he fled the room with a flick of a hand as a parting wave.

"You're such a suck up," snorted a small feminine voice from the couch.

"Awake at last, I see," scoffed Naru who was still seated. He crossed his arms and raised a thin eyebrow at the woman wrapped up in a thick blanket, her bleary eyes focusing in on him.

"Hmm," she hummed, digging deeper into the warm folds of fluffy fabric.

"Good," he said imperiously, "You can make tea."

Naru heard a small mumble emanate from the bundle that sounded suspiciously like "jerk" and he smirked.

* * *

Monk poked his head into the dark entrance of the rocky cave. He couldn't exactly say why but, he was feeling increasingly agitated the longer he stayed there. It wasn't an uncommon feeling to the shaggy-haired man, merely one that he had come to rely on over the years. He supposed anyone that dealt with spirits had inadvertently honed this particular sense.

He swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry before stepping closer into the cave. Not seeing anything in the thick gloom, he reached into one of his pockets and withdrew a small flash light, clicking it on and shining it into the dark depths. The sharp beam pierced the darkness, illuminating the surrounding walls with white light and casting the protruding rock in harsh relief. Monk wrinkled his nose. The place was covered in spider webs and other creepy-crawlies, not to mention the small brook that filtered through there that was slowly turning his feet numb.

"Yeesh," he grimaced, "How far back does this thing go?"

Careful of where he was stepping, he tip-toed through the stream, which barely reached his ankles, and entered the cave. He flashed his light around, trying to spot any clues. He couldn't see where the stream tapered off but the walls seemed to narrow at the top, almost like an upside down "V" shape. He was searching the walls and crevices for about five minutes before his flash light landing on something strange. There, in the very back of the cave, was a small oddly shaped bundle. Monk quickly stepped over to it to inspect it closer.

"What the…," he mused as he stooped down for a better look. He reached a hand out, carefully plucking up, what he assumed was fabric of some sort. He popped the back of the flashlight into his mouth and with two hands, held out the fabric for a better look. It was a shirt – a man's shirt, slightly sodden and heavily burned in places. Thoroughly confused and slightly fearful, he dropped the piece of clothing and wiped his hands on the legs of his trousers.

Something wasn't right here. Why would someone burn a shirt in the middle of nowhere? Backing away slowly, he stared down at the nefarious item. He could feel his adrenaline shoot up making his heart pound. Only when someone had something to hide, would someone do such a thing. He grabbed his flashlight again and spun to walk away from the small blue bundle with as much haste as possible.

"Time to go," he croaked and quickly left the cave. He could hear Ayako kicking up a fuss on the far bank so he stomped over to her, his eyes glazed over.

"Well, it's about damn time!" she yelled as he drew closer.

"We're leaving," he stated, grabbing Ayako by her wrist and hoisting her upwards.

"Hey!" she yelped, "What's your problem?"

Monk pinned her with a harsh glare, one severe enough to rival Naru's. Ayako promptly snapped her jaw shut. Monk was never serious so it was a shock to the priestess to see such gravity on his face now. She merely nodded, too stunned to speak.

Within ten minutes they had left the idyllic scenery of the clearing and were now hiking through dense foliage once more.

"Why're we in such a hurry?" panted Ayako, slapping another branch away from her face.

Monk remained silent, still disturbed by his earlier discovery. He just wanted to get back to base and as far away from that cave as possible.

"Hello?" chastised Ayako who was limping beside the stoic monk, "I asked you a question. Are you deaf?"

Monk sighed, slowing his pace to let her catch up, "No, I'm not frickin' deaf. So just hurry up, the sun is setting and I'm not gonna get lost in the dark because you want to take it easy."

"Pfft," scoffed Ayako, a teasing glint in her eye, "I never knew you were afraid of the dark?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. At this rate, they'd never leave the forest. The sun had already ducked behind the treeline, casting deep shadows across the forest floor.

"Did you bring a flashlight?" he asked after another ten minutes of silent walking. A miracle in his opinion considering who was stumbling along beside him.

"Who the hell do you think I am- Bear Grylls? My outfit doesn't exactly have pockets, ya know," snapped the red-head.

"Geez, it was only a question, keep your wig on," murmured Monk, pulling out his own flashlight and clicking it on.

Eventually, the sun had set. The pair kept a steady if slightly huffing pace through the trees, using Monk's thin flashlight as their only guide. The woods had grown silent, as birds settled down in their nests for the night, not even the sound of rustling trees entered their ears. The eerie feeling of total silence made their shoulders tense and eyes wide.

"We must be close," breathed Ayako after awhile. Her legs were tired and her ankle still throbbed with every step.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Just keep walking."

Ayako tightened her grip on Monk's forearm as the pushed forward through the darkness. Their ragged breathing was the only noise that could be discerned through the dead silence.

"I feel like I'm being watched," she commented quietly.

Monk hummed in agreement, his teeth set on edge. Something was out there, he could feel it. His senses were screaming at him in warning. From the look on Ayako's pallid and sweaty face, she thought the same.

"We'll be back soo-," - a twig snapped - " _Whatwasthat?_ "

Ayako's fingernails dug deeper into the fabric of Monk's jacket, "I don't know,"she squeaked. Monk, thoroughly spooked, swung the beam of light to and fro, desperately trying to spot any disturbances.

"Can we go please?" whined Ayako quietly as she tugged on his jacket.

Monk was about to respond when another twig snapped. They spun their heads in the direction of the sound but the gloom was too thick to make anything out.

"H-Hello?" called Ayako weakly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," whispered Monk.

"Well, it's not like you're doing much," she hissed in return. He opened his mouth to retort when a soft glowing light twinkled in the distance. Like a floating orb, it passed through the trees, heading right towards them. As it drew closer, the snapping of breaking twigs increased until eventually a loud piercing whistle filled the air. The pair were frozen to the spot in sheer terror. The floating orb had just about reached them, their eyes were wide, hearts pounding in fear. It was the spirit, whimpered Ayako internally. It had come to claim their souls. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth wide and screamed.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Please read and review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 **To my followers and reviewers, I am soooo sorry. I have been utterly swamped this past month. Between moving house, waiting for an internet connection, working long hours and a new baby in the family, it's been unbelievably hectic so I haven't had time to write anything! This chapter is long overdue but I really hope you enjoy reading it. As always reviews of all kinds are welcome :)**

Chapter 10

"So any ideas on what we're dealing with here?" said Mai around a yawn. She was mindlessly picking at some brioche Naru had pulled from the cupboard earlier as she stared down on several printed pages of information.

"I'll know more once I finish looking over the data sent over by Madoka," said Naru, not raising his eyes from the page.

"Data? The other team's reports, I take it?"

"Obviously," he grumbled. Mai knew his temperament was due to tiredness so she let him off with a simple glare. She, herself, was feeling particularly lethargic with the gloomy atmosphere of the castle.

"That woman…on the other team. Didn't she die? Mai asked curiously. She remembered Martin mentioning the sudden death when he first told them of the details of the case.

"She did," he sighed, dropping his pen and sitting back to roll his shoulders, "but unfortunately the autopsy was inconclusive. It was reported as another case of Sudden Adult Death Syndrome."

"And that's odd?" she asked, shifting on her chair. She knew she was prying but Naru seemed talkative and such a rare opportunity had never shown itself before.

"Not as a stand-alone case. However, there have been several instances in the surrounding area that require further investigation. From what I can deduce, none of the deceased have anything in common other than their proximity to the castle."

"Oh," she said simply.

"Why the sudden enquiry?" he asked, turning his attention fully onto the girl.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "No real reason. I jus' think it's important somehow."

Naru lifted a cool eyebrow, "Another of your gut instincts?"

The assistant wrinkled her nose in thought, "I don't know for sure. I've been feeling…off…ever since I set foot in this place. Like I've swallowed a lump of lead or something."

"I'll keep it in mind," he acquiesced with a nod. The two of them fell into a comfortable hush after that, flicking through pages and marking certain texts. They were each absorbed in their own thoughts until Mai eventually broke the silence again.

"Monk and Ayako sure are taking their time," she lamented, plonking her head onto an upright hand as she doodled. Naru ignored her as he flipped another page over.

"I wonder if they got lost or something. Or maybe they decided to spend more time together. I hope they become a couple, they're well suited for each other," she pondered with a gentle smile.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, the ebony-haired man remained quiet as his eyes flicked up to watch her mark the corner of a page with inky squiggles. A brunette strand of her fringe slipped in front of her face masking her glazed eyes and instilling a foreign urge in Naru to simply swipe the offending piece of hair back around her ear. He didn't notice Mai stop in her doodling efforts and glance up at her boss. Only when she cleared her throat nervously, did Naru snap out of his hidden scrutiny with a dry cough of his own

"Mai, those are important files. Do I have to buy you a colouring book to keep you occupied?" he remarked suddenly, catching her off guard and perfectly covering his previous actions.

"Oi!" she chided, "I'm not a frickin' kid."

The room grew silent as she pouted childishly until she turned her head towards him again. She was surprised by the look he was giving her. His eyes were flicking over her facial features, painting her visage with an inquisitive gaze, "I know," he whispered.

Mai stilled, her breath hitching at his gentle tone. Did he just…?

Shocked, the brunette continued to stare, much to Naru's embarrassment.

"Mai, I know I'm handsome, but it's rude to stare," he said levelly, breaking the odd tension. His expression remained blank but his eyes now sparkled with a hidden mirth. Mai blushed, stuttering at having been caught in the act.

"I wa-wasn't staring!" she stammered.

"It sure looked that way to me," a voice snorted from behind. A bedraggled Monk stood tiredly against one of the vast countertops by the door.

"Wow, look at what the cat dragged in," joked Mai, ignoring her smirking boss and embracing the distraction of Monk's impromptu appearance wholeheartedly.

"Watch it, Missy," he warned playfully, "I'll have you know, soaked jeans and muddy skin are all the rage nowadays."

The brunette laughed, lowering her head onto her outstretched arm in a tired slump.

"Did you find anything?" asked Naru, his tone turning cold. Mai peeked an eye up, his expression was still placid but his stare had turned hard. She sighed. Looks like it was back to business as usual.

"Maybe," shrugged the hippie monk, "but that'll have to wait. There's a guy waiting for you in the base room."

The petite woman lifted her head just as Naru furrowed his brow. "A guy?" she asked.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you, Naru" he yawned, sliding from his position against the marble surface and walking towards the door, "He's the groundskeeper, apparently."

There was a beat of silence until the scrape of stools against kitchen tiles could be heard. Both Mai and Naru walked briskly from the room, following Monk all the way back to base.

* * *

"You're the groundskeeper of this castle?" asked Naru in English, his trusty handbook once again open against his lap.

The dark haired man shifted nervously, clutching a flat cap in his hands, "Yes, that's me."

"Your name?"

"Oh, um, Paul," he answered. Almost evasively, he turned his back on the assistant to look at Naru by the monitors.

"Perhaps a surname would be helpful," said Naru snidely.

Mai's gut clenched. She recognised him from somewhere but couldn't quiet place his face.

"Cooney."

Naru's eyes widened as did Mai's. She knew who he was now, he was Tara's brother. She recalled meeting the young man with his brother when she'd visited Tara's parent's house the day before.

"My colleague informs me that you have something to share," stated Naru, his eyes narrowing. Mai nearly snickered at her boss's demeanour but feeling a slight sympathy for their visitor. Though she was listening to a foreign tongue, for some reason, a picture of a beagle hunting a timid fox entered her mind.

Paul cleared his throat and set his shoulders, "Not really. I only wanted to say that you shouldn't venture into the woods. It's not safe."

"Thank you for the concern," drawled Naru, "but I assure you, it's wholly unwarranted."

"I'm telling you to stay away from the woods," Paul's voice took on a hard edge, startling the group.

"Why?" asked Ayako in perfect English.

Paul turned his green eyes on the red-head, "Things happen…unexplainable things," he gulped, "The woods just aren't safe."

"Well, that was vague," snorted Ayako in Japanese.

Naru shot her a glare before turning to Paul again, "Can you elaborate on these "things"?"

"I-I dunno. Jus' things in general. I've found people in their pyjamas jus' wanderin' around like they're lost. When I bring them back home, the next mornin' they've no memory of even leaving their house!" the man took a breath to calm himself before continuing, "It's just weird. I can feel the danger in the air...so can the animals. It's almost suffocating. If I didn't find your two friends when I did, who knows what could've happened."

Naru was silent, contemplating the man's words.

"Sure it's kinda creepy in there," interrupted Monk, "but it's hardly suffocating."

"Speak for yourself," scoffed Ayako who was stretched out on the chair with her leg wrapped in an icepack.

"Hold on sec," baulked Mai, "You can understand him?"

Monk shrugged, "Mostly."

"But-but, back in the Davis'. You were just as lost as I was!" she argued.

The monk grinned, "Aw, that was all for you Mai. Didn't want ya to feel left out."

The assistant's astonished expression turned to one of insult. "You're an absolute jerk. You know that right?"

"Now, now," scolded Monk with a smirk, "It's not my fault you failed in English class."

"Oh, leave her alone," said Ayako with a roll of her eyes. "Languages just aren't her thing."

"I'm right here ya know…," she huffed with a scowl.

"If you've finished interrupting like a couple of idiots, may I continue?" growled Naru, putting a stop to the argument instantly. With on one last glower at the three wincing team members he turned to a bewildered Paul. "The people you found wandering in the forest, were they the same people that were found dead?"

Paul furrowed a brow, "Now that you mention it, yeah, they were." He swallowed nervously before staring imploringly at Naru, "You think there's connection?"

"I can't say without more evidence," waved Naru nonchalantly before continuing his questioning. To Mai it looked like he was completely oblivious to the groundskeeper's sudden pallid complexion.

"How long have you been groundskeeper?" he asked.

"About three months now," the young man in his twenties replied without pause. Something Naru was quick to notice.

"Your family seem closely tied to the family living in this castle," stated Naru.

"Um, well that's because of me Da," mumbled Paul, "He and Mr. Richards – the man that owns this place – are close friends so my family got first pick with the employment."

"I see," remarked Naru absently as he scratched a pen across the pages of his notebook. Just then Masako returned from yet another walkthrough. She stopped suddenly, lifting a sleeve to her mouth as she surveyed the man.

"Well, if that's everythin'," swallowed Paul taking a step backwards, "I need to get back."

"Very well."

Once the man had gone, the pretty medium drew closer to a seated Naru.

"Be careful of that man," she said stoically. Naru lifted his head in question.

"I sense a presence around him."

* * *

"So who was that guy?" asked Mai once everything had settled down again. They were all seated around the various chairs and couches, Lin by his trusty laptop and Naru by the monitors.

"We met him on our way back," explained Monk from beside her, "Ayako screamed like a little girl when we spotted his flashlight."

"I am a girl," barked Ayako as she readjusted her outstretch leg.

"Could've fooled me," smirked Monk.

"Anyway," said Mai loudly before another row could break out, "Did you find anything?"

Mai was surprised when Monk's demeanour changed. His shoulders hunched and a dark look suddenly graced his features.

"Yeah, I found something," he said garnering attention from the whole group – Lin included. "We went to the place Naru told us about. It was a bit of a hike but we got there in the end. There was a stream and a really weird cave."

"A cave?"

"Yeah. It was giving off some funky vibes though," shivered Monk.

"Like what?" asked an enraptured Mai. She was leaning forward as Monk's story progressed.

The pony-tailed man swallowed, "They felt…dark. I didn't want to go in but something made me. So I took out my flashlight and searched the cave. I remember finding this really beat up looking sweatshirt."

"A sweatshirt?" asked Masako, intrigued.

Mai also seemed perplexed, "Why would there be a piece of mouldy old clothing in a cave in the middle of nowhere?"

"Why'd you think?" snorted Ayako. When Mai and Monk looked at her blankly she sighed. "Obviously, someone wanted a little privacy with their date. Somewhere secluded where they wouldn't be interrupted."

"Ew," Mai cringed.

"No." Monk shook his head, his brow furrowed. "That's not the impression I got from it. I can't explain it. The sweatshirt was blue, and it was a man's. the odd thing though was that it was charred and burnt like someone was trying to get rid of it."

"Where exactly in the cave was this sweatshirt?" asked Naru.

Monk sucked in a deep breath, "Right at the back."

Feeling the heavy air descend on the room, she quickly stood in an attempt to rid herself of the creepy feeeling. "I'm gonna go check on the cameras then hit the hay."

"Sounds like a plan," nodded Monk, "I think I'll join ya." The two then left the room quickly, clipboards in hand.

* * *

Mai exhaled loudly when she felt her tired body sink into the soft mattress. After finishing her roundup of the cameras and once again making her boss his damned tea, she finally trudged her way to her bedroom which she was sharing with the other two females on her team. At the moment though, both Masako and Ayako were still in the base-room. Mai could almost feel herself scowling at the thought of her pretty rival draping herself over Naru but to be honest she was too tired to really care. Thinking about exacting revenge on the medium at a later date, she slowly drifted off into slumber.

Mai's amber eyes snapped open. She was back in the place of blackness, floating white orbs drifting in a non-existent air current.

"We meet again," said a jovial voice causing Mai to spin. There was her friend, soft smile and identical features to his twin.

"Hey, Gene."

"What's with the gloomy face?" he asked gently.

Mai sighed. "Nothing. This case is becoming confusing. I could use some info to feed your brother."

"How about I show you something?"

"It's why I'm here, isn't it?" she chuckled mirthlessly.

"Let's go," said Gene wrapping his hand in hers and gently pulling her towards a light that had suddenly appeared.

Mai felt the familiar tug behind her naval as a rush of sounds and colours swarmed her senses. It lasted seconds until Mai felt herself bounce onto something soft. Quickly glancing around, she noticed they were in the back of car.

"I don't care, it's mine," said someone from the front seat. Mai's eyes immediately roved over a woman with blonde curly hair. It was the woman from before. Siobhan.

"For the love of God, Siobhán. If this gets out…," said a man Mai only noticed now. He was behind the wheel of the stationary car. She found it hard to distinguish his features seeing as it was night-time and he was wearing a baseball cap that further hindered her view.

"It won't. I couldn't do that to Paul," said Siobhán sadly.

"You can't guarantee that."

"Then what would ya have me do?" she said angrily.

"I can pay," he said seriously. Mai was completely lost at this conversation and she was becoming slightly frustrated with her inability to see the man's face.

"Pay for what?"

"England," shrugged the man. Mai heard the woman's sharp intake of breath.

"You've got some nerve. How dare you!" she spat, suddenly incensed.

"It's your own feckin' fault for opening your legs to every Tom, Dick and Harry that smiles at ya," scoffed the man harshly. Mai heard a loud smack as Siobhán's hand made contact with his cheek.

"Bring me home," she hissed.

"With pleasure," he growled and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life just as the man pulled on his seatbelt.

"That's all for now," Gene suddenly whispered in Mai's ear.

She barely managed to squeak a reply before she landed back in the large empty expanse of her dreamscape.

"I take it, the banshee is the woman in the car," deduced Mai. Gene nodded with a smile.

"I wonder what they were talking about. Seemed important."

Gene coughed, and checked his imaginary watch, "Time's up."

"Hey, wait a minute," she panicked as Gene began to fade.

"Talk to my brother," he said just before he vanished completely. Mai felt her eyelids drag closed as she was consumed by the blackness once again.

* * *

The next morning, Mai awoke with a start. Her blurry eyes focusing on the dusty particles floating in the morning sun. The room itself was utterly silent, informing Mai that she was yet again the last to awaken. With a huff, she sat up and rubbed her weary eyes. For some reason, the heaviness that had plagued her sensitive stomach over the last couple of days had now grown into painful stabbing. The ache itself now seemed lower, almost like period cramps.

"I only had them last week," she grumped at the prospect of dealing with a snotty Naru and the irritability of a monthly cycle coming to an end.

It wasn't long before a touchy Mai entered the base room.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence," teased Monk with a smirk. She mainly glared at him and slouched into the sofa beside Masako.

"What's up?" asked Tara, who she only noticed now sitting in one of the armchairs behind a standing Ayako.

Mai shook her head, ridding herself of her irrational behaviour. "I'm fine," she smiled to the Irish girl, "I had a weird dream, that's all."

A snort, "Yeah, you're just the epitome of fine," tisked Ayako as she glanced at Mai's bedhead and pale face.

"You said you had a dream?" It sounded like a curious question from Naru but Mai knew better. The man's expression practically screamed his demand for her to elaborate.

"Hmm," she said as she scooted into a more comfortable position, "I was in the back of a car with two people sitting in the front. That Siobhán woman was there. She was chatting with an older man in a baseball cap about something."

Naru once again popped out his notebook. Mai was honestly getting sick of looking at the thing. "What did the man look like?" he asked, his stare now boring into her. Ignoring the uncomfortable pain tearing through her lower abdomen, she shrugged, "I dunno. It was night time and he was facing forward."

Masako sniffed in derision but remained silent. "What were they talking about?" asked Monk as he swung on an office chair.

"Well…it's kinda confusing really. She talking about owning something and he was warning her that if it got out then there would be trouble, especially with some Paul guy. Then he suggested paying for England for some strange reason and she ended up slapping him. That's when I woke up."

"You're right, that is weird," sniggered Monk as Ayako rolled her eyes.

"It was a quick dream," she sighed, feeling disappointed. The room lapsed into silence, only the tinkling of tapping keys from a typing Lin echoing in the room.

"I might have a suggestion," piped up Tara from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"From what I can gather," she said, clearing her throat nervously at the unwavering attention, "I think he wanted her to have an abortion."

There was a moment of tense quiet before multiple bellows of "WHAT?!" filled the room.

 **A/N: please read and review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and the OC's. Everything else belongs to the Ghost Hunt franchise.**_

 **Chapter 11**

"Why on earth would you think that?" asked Mai, completely flummoxed with Tara's answer. Behind the group, Naru rolled his eyes at her innocence.

"I-I could be wrong," she backtracked after Mai's exclamation.

"I don't think you are," said Naru suddenly, his hand to his chin in thought. "Abortion's illegal here, so it's a well-known fact that if a woman wants one she has to travel to the closest country. Am I correct?"

Tara nodded.

"Which means the closest country is the U.K," said Ayako, seeing the pieces clicking together already.

"I can see your reasoning. It would make sense," Lin suddenly piped up.

"How?" spluttered Mai, "For all we know he could be going on a holiday or something."

"Stop being so naïve Mai," scolded Masako, throwing her a somewhat exasperated look.

"Looks like Mai's dreams aren't that obscure after all," said Tara with a small smile.

"So, you believe my dreams then?" teased Mai.

Tara suddenly looked nervous again, "I didn't say that…,"

"Was there anything else?" asked Naru as he studied Mai.

"Um," she scrunched her nose in thought when something Gene had said suddenly sprang forward. "Oh, Gene confirmed that the banshee is actually Siobhán."

"Gene?" asked Tara perplexed.

"Naru's dead twin brother," said Monk earning multiple slack-jawed stares in his direction. Even Lin seemed shocked at his forthright explanation.

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

Mai glanced around at Naru but he seemed unfazed. She snorted internally. Always the ice-man. As if reading her mind, he pinned her with a glare.

"Mai, tea."

"Typical," she huffed.

"Need I remind you of your job?" warned Naru.

"I know what my job is, jerk!"

"Then kindly see to it."

"Ugh, I'm going!" she sniped back as she got up to leave.

Just as she left through the door she caught Monk's words.

"Seems she's back to her cheery self after yesterday's events."

* * *

"Hey Tara!" called Mai as she sprinted up the hall towards her departing friend. The raven-haired girl stopped and looked behind her in bewilderment.

"What's up?" she chirped.

"I…just wanted to...wanted to ask…you something," she panted after coming to a stop in front of the girl.

Tara quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "No prob, but ya didn't have to nearly kill yourself to ask. I thought you were meant to be making your boss tea?"

Mai waved her comment away with a huff before straightening up with a smile.

"Your brother," she said suddenly.

"What about him?"

"He's groundskeeper for the castle, yeah?"

"Yeah, Joey's been here about three months now, why?" asked a perplexed Tara.

"Joey? I thought his name was Paul," she remarked with a frown.

Tara snorted. "It is. Joey's just a nickname."

Comprehension broke over Mai's face. "Oh, no wonder I was so confused. But why Joey?" she asked.

Tara snorted, "It's daft really. When Paul was younger, 'bout five years ago, now that I think about it, he went off to work in Australia for a year. When his friends found out, the nickname stuck and he's been called that ever since."

"I still don't get it," blinked Mai.

"Oh, come on Mai!" baulked Tara, "Australia, kangaroos? Their young are called joeys," she laughed.

"Ooooohhh!"

"Wow," smirked Tara with a shake of her head.

"Sorry," smiled Mai sheepishly, "I can be a bit slow on the uptake."

"Never mind," she snorted, "Anyway, I really gotta get goin'."

"Wait!" Mai suddenly exclaimed with her hand outstretching.

Tara frowned at her sudden bellow. "Yeah?" she asked cautiously as she looked back at the brunette assistant.

"Your brother Paul, was he…," she swallowed nervously and avoided the Irish girl's gaze, "Was he in a relationship at all?" Mai felt the bridge of her nose heat up at her rather personal question but she desperately needed to know.

Tara took a step back in surprise. "Why the sudden interest?"

Mai blanched, how the hell was she supposed to explain her curiosity in her friend's older brother without it coming off as some illicit crush. The man was at least ten years older than her. She slapped herself mentally and quickly looked around for an excuse.

"My boss," she floundered, her mouth now bone-dry.

Tara raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

She chortled anxiously at the look and tried to elaborate, "H-he mentioned…something. I was just curious, honestly."

"So why don't I believe you?" she smirked evilly.

"I-I don't know what you mean, I was only asking out of interest. I swear."

They gazed at each other a few seconds longer, one assessing, the other fidgeting subconsciously until finally, Tara's shoulders slumped and she groaned. With a tired sigh, her hand lifted to message her forehead.

"Alright Mai, you win."

Mai's widened eyes blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I was trying to keep that little titbit out of your investigation. My brother didn't need it all dragged up again after he tried so hard to move on."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Mai, her heart speeding up.

Tara smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Mai, I didn't mean to keep it from ya but I was tryin' to protect my brother."

"Tara, what aren't you telling me? Please, it could be really important."

Tara looked down at her feet, a guilty look sparkling in her wet eyes. "About a year ago, my brother Paul was engaged to a woman and planned to be married by the spring. He was so happy," she lifted her eyes to look at Mai again, tears now threatening to spill, "S-She announced she was pregnant four months before the worst thing imaginable happened."

"What happened?" whispered Mai warily.

"She disappeared. Never to be seen again. Paul was distraught. It didn't matter what we did to help, he was lost to us. He nearly took his own life after a month of her still gone. The Gardaí, locals and even non-locals gathered every day to try and find out where she went. The only thing that indicated that something sinister had happened was the fact that her room was untouched. No money was taken and her passport was still where she left it." Tara sniffed, wiping her nose on a baggy sleeve. "The fact that he'd lost his future wife and unborn child, well, it obviously destroyed him, He's only now trying to pick up the pieces."

"If she was to be part of your family then why did you say you didn't know her?" asked Mai in a hushed voice.

"I…," Tara swallowed thickly. "I didn't want my brother dragged into all this again but as much as I'm ashamed to admit, I didn't like her. I know," she huffed angrily, "I'm a horrible person, but I can't help it. I didn't like her, she wasn't good enough for my brother."

Mai didn't say anything else merely reached a hand out and squeezed the upset girl's bicep gently. A small smile tilted her lips for a moment before Tara shook herself.

"I gotta go. Things to do."

"Sure," nodded Mai, taking a step back, "I'll talk to you later."

Tara nodded a goodbye in return and left through the front archway, leaving Mai to ponder the new information.

She was deep in thought as trudged back towards base and didn't realise she headed into a collision until her downturned head bumped off something or more accurately someone.

"Mai," called the dull tone of her boss.

Sheepishly the brunette lifted her head to meet his icy stare and she gulped. "Uh, yeah?"

"I sent you for tea a while ago. Where were you?"

"Uh,"

"Never mind. Come with me. I have a job for you," he ordered briskly and hot-footed it down the corridor before Mai could respond.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath before running to catch up.

* * *

"So, have you apologized to Mai yet?" asked Monk airily from a couch in the base room.

Naru and Mai had left on their own excursion somewhere so that meant Lin, Masako, Ayako and Monk were left to watch over the castle.

Masako scowled, both embarrassment and indignation flooding her mind. "What I do or don't do, is none of your business."

"I'll take that as a no then," snorted the monk. Ayako then moved to swipe the back of his head making him flinch.

"What is your problem, woman?" he snapped after readjusting his body to lean away from the deadly miko.

"You're being annoying," the red-head chastised.

Monk pouted, "I was only having a little fun."

"Why are you so harsh with Mai lately?" asked Ayako, turning to the demure woman. She too, was secretly curious. Not that she'd tell the monk that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she huffed.

Ayako opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly interrupted by Lin.

"There's a temperature drop in the north tower. We should investigate."

The argument now forgotten, the remaining members gathered around the stoic assistant for a closer look.

"I ain't going up there alone," shivered Monk as he stared at a darkened screen.

Ayako's top lip lifted in disdain. "What kind of exorcist are you?"

"Well if you're so great. Why don't you go up there?"

"I'm not sensing anything overtly powerful," interjected Masako from behind her sleeve.

Lin sighed, "We'll all go up there. There's safety in numbers." He quickly grabbed two flashlights, throwing one to the monk who caught it deftly. "

"Wow Lin, you say such profound words sometimes."

"I didn't realise my vocabulary was up for discussion."

Ayako scoffed, "Anything you say is up for discussion."

Monk snorted, "She's got a point,"

Thoroughly fed up, he hastily walking from the room.

"Oi, wait for us," cried Monk.

The three followed the Chinese man, pushing their feelings of apprehension aside.

* * *

"So where are we going Naru?" pestered Mai for the third time. Her boss had remained vexingly stoic throughout their long stroll down the pebble-dashed laneway leading away from the castle.

"C'mon Naru, you're killing me here," she whined when he failed to answer her yet again.

"Why did we have to leave before lunch? I was looking forward to the cakes Tara brought!"

"Mai," her boss finally sighed, "You're here to work a case. Stuffing your face was never a part of your job description."

"Yeah right," she scoffed, nearly tripping over a jagged rock in her path as she tried to keep up with Naru's long strides, "Like you weren't eyeing up those French fancies as much as the rest of us."

"Unlike you, I have greater control over my so-called whims," sneered Naru, refusing to look back at his prodding assistant.

"And for your information, I don't like cake. It's far too sweet," he sniffed regally. It was then he noticed his assistant had yet to rebuke. Taking her silence as her willingness to follow, he began to explain the purpose of their little stroll.

"It's more than a simple coincidence that neighbours of the castle end up dead after taking a little trip into the forest. I need to talk to the families to see if their behavioural patterns changed at all leading up to their deaths. I have Madoka checking the local police reports for any information that might be relevant," he spieled, "And Mai?"

He looked over at the at his assistant but her head was bowed.

"Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah," breathed his assistant, head shooting up to flash a wide grin, "I'm good."

"You're a bad liar," said Naru with a roll of his eyes as he looked down at her pale and sweaty face.

"I thought that was a good trait to have," she chuckled, hiding a wince. Naru stepped towards her, obviously concerned.

"You're being an idiot," he huffed. "If the results of yesterday's events were still bothering you, you should have informed me."

"What-ow," she winced again, this time curling her upper body slightly. Noticing his furrowed brow, she waved him away, "It's fine, Naru."

"We're heading back," Naru suddenly declared. He grabbed Mai's shoulder's and spun her in the opposite direction before she realised what was happening and began to frog march her back to base.

"Hey, Naru. Wait…would you…for the love of…wait," she struggled against his grip but his hold on her lithe shoulders only tightened. The look in his eye had instantly quelled her dissatisfaction. Was he worried? Those eyes of his…they certainly held an air of concern for her. Well, she was having none of that.

"Naru, I'm fine!" she yelled. Naru being worried was just plain wrong.

"I highly doubt that," he argued back, throwing a steely glare at her.

"It's just…," she mumbled the last word, a blush suddenly blooming across her cheeks.

"As much as I may give the impression, Mai, I do not have super hearing."

She took an angry breath, "It's frickin' period cramps alright?!"

There was another eye roll and Mai felt like her ears were about to burst with hot steam.

"What's with that look?" she spat, "It's perfectly natural Naru, so don't you dare look down on me for it!"

"I'm aware," scowled Naru, hiding the embarrassment his overzealous actions had caused him. Since when did he start behaving so rashly?

"So, if you've finished being a jerk…," shot Mai irately as she turned to walk down the path again.

"Fine, but if you feel like acting like a hero – don't. I won't have the safety of my employees compromised because someone wants to be stubborn," he chastised as he was once again walking beside a scowling Mai.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Cos _I'm_ the one that's stubborn," she grumbled with a mock glare.

"I'm glad you agree," he snipped, his air of superiority flashing once again. Mai snorted to herself. No matter how many years passed by, Naru would always be Naru. They may have matured in body and maybe a little in personality but Oliver Davis would always be a narcissistic peacock with an attitude problem.

* * *

"You sensing anything?" whispered Monk as he strained his eyesight in the gloom of the passageway.

"It's getting stronger," the medium murmured back distractedly. Her keen eyes were searching every nook and cranny for any sign of the spirit manifesting.

Ayako shivered, "It's creepy in here."

"My Shiki are also nervous," the lanky assistant agreed.

Monk looked at the stoic Chinese man with trepidation. "That's not a good sign."

"Well that's obvious," scoffed the priestess who had conveniently placed herself behind the monk for protection.

As they walked down the dark hallway together the atmosphere grew heavier. Lin quickly swept his flashlight back and forth for any signs of disturbances but all seemed still in the ever-increasing gloom of the unlit corridor.

"Temperature?"

"Barely one degree Celsius," answered Monk as he glanced down at the thermometer clutched in a white knuckled fist.

"THERE!"

All three spun to where the anxious priestess's quivering finger was suddenly pointing. The beam of Lin's flash light zipped from the wall to the ceiling and quickly to the floor again, only to land on a nibbling mouse huddled by a tapestry.

"Jeez, Ayako," fumed Monk, clutching his chest, "warn a guy next time. It's only a mouse."

"Well how was I supposed to know? I panicked!"

"How on earth did you two make a living before SPR?" needled Masako, slightly paler than before.

"It's one of those natural wonders of the world," said Lin, "Much like the Sahara Desert, full of sand and hot air."

Silence descended.

"Lin," said Monk incredulously, "did you just make a _joke_?"

Ayako was about to input her two cents worth when something suddenly slammed into her back making her stumble forward.

"What the…Masako?" she asked as she held the small medium up by the shoulders.

"She's here."

Monk's eyes widened, "Who's here? The Banshee?"

Masako shook her head, opening her eyes slowly and lifting a sleeve to her thin lips.

"No, Harriet."

Lin stepped forward, "Can you communicate with her?"

Gaining her bearings once more, Masako stood straighter, "Yes. She's trying to warn us."

"Warn us?"

The medium nodded, "She's saying a scary woman is trying to find…"

"What?" squeaked Ayako, biting her bottom lip so hard it was slowly turning white, "What's she trying to find?"

Masako swallowed thickly, "I can't…I can't make out what she's saying. It's like listening through a blizzard."

Suddenly the oppressive air lifted.

"She's gone."

They'd missed their chance.

* * *

Naru and Mai stood on the doorstep of a small yellow house some five-minute walk from the main gates of the castle. A small hunched over man wearing a flat cap and a cane had answered the door and was readily greeting them with fervour.

"Come in, come in," he bellowed with a voice beguiling his frail appearance, "You'll catch your deaths out there in that cold."

Leaving little chance to object the two investigators stepped through into a long and narrow hallway that lead to a back kitchen. After a few minutes of accepting hastily made tea and a few biscuits thrown onto a side plate the interview could finally begin – something Naru's wearing patience was thankful for.

"Mr. Murphy, my name is Oliver Davies of BSPR and this is my lead investigator Mai Taniyama. We were hoping you would answer a few questions for us,"

Mai nearly choked at the friendly and oddly patient tone her boss was using. Had she just warped into an alternate universe? One where her boss was an amiable person?

"Oh, sure, sure. Ask away. I knew you'd visit here sooner or later. It's about my wife, right?"

"Yes. We're investigating up at the castle. Your wife's death seems to be linked to the case we're researching. Would you mind if you could recount everything that happened up until the moment your wife passed away?"

If Mai could speak English, she would be sure that Naru was kissing butt right now. She nearly giggled out loud. He was giving her prime teasing material right now.

"Well, I can see what you mean when you say they're linked. Downright odd if ya ask me. Don't get me wrong, my wife was very dear to me but we're getting on a bit now. Her death or mine aren't exactly unexpected," he sighed, his wizened face laced with sadness.

"Was your wife acting strange in anyway before she died?" asked Naru in a solemn tone.

The man nodded, his lips thinning in thought. "For four months, maybe a bit more, she'd go wanderin'," Naru sat up straighter now, Mai following his lead, "She was acting completely barmy when I tried to stop her. There we'd be, getting ready for bed and suddenly a mad look would appear in her eye. My wife was always a lot spritelier than me-self so when she would bolt for the door, I couldn't keep up. I'd be worried sick, out looking for her at all hours of the night. Sometimes even young Paul would bring her back."

The man paused to wet his throat with a gulp of tea before continuing. Mai, herself, was completely lost and Naru, from what Mai could see, looked like he'd finally caught a break in the case. She reminded herself to tell Mai what Tara had told her.

"What happened after she returned?" nudged Naru again.

"She'd have no memory of it whatsoever. She said the only thing she could remember is a feeling of loss, like she was searching for something. She knew if she tried to go against it something terrible would happen. To me, it just looked like she was sleep-walking without ever goin' to sleep in the first place," he swallowed.

"Did she ever see anyone about it?" queried Naru.

The man nodded, a gentle smile playing on his chapped lips, "We all thought dementia was the cause but after the tests came back they said there was nothing wrong with her. Sharp as a tack, she was. They gave her some sleeping tablets but she never took them, said they'd rot her mind."

Mai smiled warmly, sensing the man's emotions broiling underneath the surface. She might not have a clue what the gentleman was saying but she didn't need to speak his language to know the feelings of pain and loneliness bubbling in the man's heart.

"The night Maura died, I don't think I'll ever forget it. The same thing happened as usual. She was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed and the glazed look appeared in her eyes. I was on the ball then. Before she could escape to God knows where, I locked all the doors and windows. I trapped her in. Thinking about it now, it was probably the worst thing I'd ever done."

"Why?" Naru's brow furrowed. He had an idea of what the man was referring to but he needed to confirm it.

"That night she heard the Banshee," he said sadly. "Whatever was making my wife go on midnight walks was evil. The wickedness wanted my wife that night but I couldn't bloody-well stop it. That…that demon woman had claimed my dear Maura by the next morning," he sighed, eyes watering with unshed tears.

Mai took a deep breath, shaking herself from the overwhelming feelings of grief. Naru nodded, before standing up.

"Just one more question Mr. Murphy and then we'll leave you be," said Naru quietly. The old man looked up with pale bloodshot eyes.

"What time did your wife leave and then come back?"

After a deep breath, the man answered, "She'd leave at bedtime, so about half eleven-ish or even midnight if I had to guess and then she wouldn't return until the sun started to rise. I'm guessing about four, half-four."

"Thankyou Mr. Murphy," said Naru shaking the man's hand, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I," whispered the old man gently.

After leaving the old widower's house, they made their way to their next destination. A Mrs. Pike's house, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked warily, his eyes scanning her face in his peripheral. She shrugged, a gentle smile playing on her lips, "I'm just feeling slightly nostalgic," she waved as they made their way along the tree enshrouded footpath.

He sighed, taking in the fresh woodland air. Well, he could see her point. His surroundings certainly invoked the same sense in him. Memories of visiting his grandparents' house in the country, running through the small woods at the back of their house with his brother, exploring hollow tree trunks, and hunting for frog spawn only to have their adoptive mother tut at them for coming back destroyed in mud. A powerful wave of emotion overcame him, stilling his breath and burning his eyes.

"Naru?"

He blinked. Now was not the time for such things.

"Yes Mai?" he asked, an air of aloofness firmly in place.

"You seem…distracted. Everything okay?"

Raising an eyebrow at her unsurprising perceptiveness, he turned to her, "My state of mind is no concern of yours."

She didn't take the bait. "Don't gimme that load of crap," she pushed back, "I can tell when something's bothering you."

"Really?" he sneered.

"Yes!"

"Then, in your infinite wisdom, please enlighten me."

She growled. "It's Gene, isn't it?"

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Look," she said gently, "I don't pretend to know what you're dealing with but gimme some credit."

Naru was about to interrupt but Mai held a hand up and quickly continued, "I know it's none of my business and I know you're a private man but… _four_ years Naru. I've watched you nearly every-day for four whole years. You can't pull the wool over my eyes as easily as everyone else's."

Naru's gaze hardened, his shoulders scrunching with unease. The twitching jaw and stiff body language were screaming his distress at the topic of discussion but Mai simply smiled.

"Naru," she murmured softly, eyes glistening, "It's not a sign of weakness to miss someone."

"This isn't the time to be discussing this," muttered Naru angrily.

"It never is," shrugged his assistant. "Goodness knows how much I miss my family but it's the thought of them that keeps me going sometimes. I don't think I could even find the willpower to _not_ think about them."

Suddenly curious Naru studied Mai's face. She was gazing past his shoulder, a serene look gracing her features. Naru thought she looked peaceful. This girl…

"You're a conundrum, Mai Taniyama," chuckled Naru warmly. The sound of his smooth laughter startled the young brunette, stilling her breath and making her heart jump. His laugh was so endearing that the sheer rarity of hearing it had her yearning to embrace him.

"Thank you?"

Naru shook his head at the girl's confusion and motioned with his head. "We need to interview the surrounding families. Let's go."

"Okay," she nodded and was about to take a step when suddenly all the breath left her body. She buckled like she'd just been sucker punched in the gut.

"Mai?"

Mai's eyes were unfocused as she gazed out in front of her. Her blushing cheeks had suddenly turned pale just as her forehead began to furrow.

"Answer me, what's wrong?" he demanded, taking a step to stand in front of Mai. "Are you sensing something?"

He watched her shake her head in confusion. "I can't tell. I-I'm…trying but it's so powerful," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Okay. That's enough," ordered Naru, grabbed Mai's hand and tugging it gently, successfully breaking her out of her trance. "We're going ba-,"

He never finished. Mai grunted, her legs wobbling to the ground. Naru watched her open her mouth and screech in pain.

"Mai!" he bellowed, suddenly grabbing the brunette around the shoulders in support.

"N-Naru, she's here," she gasped through heady breaths. Naru's head whipped up and was nearly startled by the appearance of…nothing. There was nothing there.

"Get away," screamed Mai, sliding to the ground in agony.

Naru's shoulders tensed, blue eyes scanning for any movement. His senses were going haywire, like he was being watched. The feeling caused a slip on his tight control and his PK began to thrum beneath his fingertips. Mai's desperate panting wasn't helping either.

Mai could feel her boss's power building in the air. The static charge tingling across her skin.

"Naru, don't you dare use yo-gah!" she was cut off when another muscle-tearing pain slice across her stomach.

Naru ignored her, stooping down to hunch beside her. Her eyes were rolling back in her head as rasping breaths from her taut mouth fogged the chilled air. She was in excruciating pain and Naru could do nothing to stop it. If push came to shove he would defend Mai with his last breath. He felt his PK surge again, desperately trying to break free from his restraint but there was nothing he could do if Mai's problem was internal. His last nerve was tested when Mai suddenly started to go limp.

Mai watched in fright as Naru stooped over her, his back to the entity that was slowly advancing on them. She could feel her boss's loss of control. His emotions roiling constantly, panic, fear and anger – lots of anger. It built within, steadily rising in a hot lava-like rage and all Mai could do was watch as his PK responded in kind.

"Naru," she gasped, "Behind you."

He spun, his snarling face turned upon the Banshee. "Leave," he commanded in a deadly tone.

"Naru, don't," begged Mai weakly as she clenched her stomach. She could feel his power building higher. He was a pressure-cooker ready to blow.

"I won't say it again," he glared, standing up to face the ethereal old woman that had suddenly materialised. The rotten figure paid no heed to his hissed threats and continued to advance, outstretching a needy hand towards them.

The air crackled with static electricity. Mai knew Naru's temper wouldn't hold for long. She tried to grab his attention again but the crippling pain had seized her voice. Without warning, his control broke. Like a crumbling damn, his power gushed forward. Mai gazed in awe as the sheer raw energy outshined even the sun, bathing everything in a luminous white glow.

Mai was terrified as she was suddenly smashed into the ground, the force driving out any remaining air from her lungs. What the hell was he playing at? Her mind screamed. The thought of her boss using his powers terrified her more than any damn ghost. Didn't he realise he could die?!

"I warned you," she heard him growl dangerously. She could barely make out his hair and clothes whipping in the gale force winds. He pulled his hands back over his head and unleashed the full torrent. It sparked and writhed, rushing forward until his energy collided with the creature. It cried out in an inhuman shriek, ringing out over the booming power of Naru's PK. And then it was gone, disappearing with a small smoky puff.

When the force suddenly lifted, Mai looked up, pain abating quickly.

"Naru?" she managed to croak as her eyes focused in on him. She froze when he took in his appearance.

Her young boss was swaying slightly as he turned, his calm façade completely shattered by the sweat beading his brow and the sound of wheezy breathing as he inhaled but that wasn't what had stilled her. The afterglow of his PK had surrounded his body like a halo. His pale alabaster skin and deep blue eyes sparkled from beneath the deep ebony black of his hair. He seemed like a god that had fallen from the heavens and to Mai, he was heart-wrenchingly beautiful. The spell was shattered however, when a heavy thump finally reached her ears.

She froze, her brain reeling in shock until a scream, primal and unrestricted, tore from her throat.

 _"NAAARRUUUU!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to apologise to all my reviewers and followers who were waiting for this chapter for nearly 18 months! I know it's super long. Life just gets in the way, ya know? Between planning my wedding and giving birth to my baby girl three months ago, I have been swamped. But, now that she's older and life has settled I can once again pick up my hobbie. Yay! So anyway, thanks for being patient, and following my little stories. Props, you guys. Oh, and for the weird pm guy who called me old...um I'm 27. I dunno if that's old to you but I certainly don't feel it. lol Anywho, another chapter shall be posted tomorrow after I've finished proof-reading and all that jazz as well as a first chapter of a brand new story I'm trying out. As always don't forget to drop me a review if you feel like it. Adios and and I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **P.S. Yes, this castle is real. All the myths in my story are true (If you believe in ghosts, that is) Harriet was a real girl. The history of the town is also real. In case any of you were curious.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: Same as before. I don't own anything.**_

 **Chapter 12**

Mai, now renewed with an energy borne of desperation, scrambled over to her collapsed boss. She was too numb to even cry. The way he fell; it bared not even thinking about.

Finally reaching Naru's limp body, she clutched at his open collar trying frantically to find his pulse. Her panic reared when she failed to find the tell-tale thump of a heartbeat.

"W-Wake up!" she cried as she patted his pale cheek with a trembling hand.

"You gotta wake up, Naru," she ordered, her eyes now beginning water, "If you think you're being funny for one second…"

Realisation slowly began to sink in when Naru's chest remained still. This couldn't be happening. There was no way he was...She gulped, her throat tightening with every swallow. Her memory flashed with images of the sea and a deep cave.

"No…," she whispered in muted horror. She swallowed against her stinging throat again, her head shaking in denial.

"I won't let you, you jerk. You hear me?" she mumbled absent-mindedly as she tipped his lax head back. She clasped her hands together and placed them on his too-still chest. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed down.

"One, two, three, four…," she counted until she reached thirty. Fingers scrambled for his pulse again and another growl of frustration escaped her throat when it was absent.

"Not today Naru, not today," she grumbled in determination.

With barely a thought, she leaned over and pinched his nose before taking a deep rasping breath and placed her chilled lips over his blue ones. She pushed the air into Naru's unresponsive lungs twice before moving back to do more chest compressions, silently thanking her teachers for showing her how.

Again, and again, she pumped Naru's still heart. Sweat dripped down her face, a red haze had filled her vision but still she pushed down on his chest. By the time she finished her fourth round of CPR, she was crying. A hopelessness had begun to fill the empty numbness that had left her chest cold.

"HELP!" she called, tearing her throat at the force. "SOMEONE PLEASE…," she looked back down at Naru's grey features and her desperation grew. "Oh God, please, please, please, please," she implored anyone who might've been listening.

There was someone shouting in the distance but it was too far away to make out, not that she cared. The love of her life was lying unresponsive on the ground and not even God himself would pull her from him. As her arms finally gave out, she slumped onto his stagnant torso.

"Naru, please," the brunette tightened her grip on his dirt covered lapels as she lowered her forehead to his chest. She was gasping in spent effort as she felt the warmth of his skin slowly ebb from his body, "d-don't leave...you can't…you, just can't."

Tears leaked heavily from her swollen eyes. She felt her sobs wrack her fragile frame. The hopelessness had all but consumed her. The darkness of a life without _her_ Naru plagued her frantic mind. A spark of something began to foster in her heart. If she had been in her right mind she would've easily deduced the feeling as resentment.

Why did he do that? She thought angrily. Why did he have to play the hero? Why? WHY? She felt agonizing pain and anger build, knocking the panic away for a moment. The answer was so simple she nearly laughed. He'd protected her, of course. It hadn't been the first time and now it was all her fault he was…

"You idiot!" she screamed aloud as she began thumping on his ribcage. It felt like someone had ripped out her heart and placed it in a vice. It was too much. She could barely breath. She wouldn't accept this, couldn't accept this.

Mai quickly sat up, refusing to believe what her eyes were telling her. Tears were now streaming unbidden down her flushed cheeks. Her watering amber eyes, wide and fearful as they gazed down upon Naru's pale face. A sob broke free, loud and harsh. Her trembling hands splayed out, covering his chest. She shook him violently, "Naru, don't leave me alone again," she keened, her throat burning with every forced word, "Please…"

But her begging landed on deaf ears. Naru was gone forever, leaving her alone with her grief.

Her sorrow filled her veins, making her quiver.

"MAI!" A shocked voice called from behind her.

The same voice as her boss in fact. She whipped her head around to see Gene stood directly behind her.

"G-Gene?" she breathed. Her fear reached a crescendo. Why was he here?

"She killed him!" she suddenly cried out. "That cold-hearted bitch took him from me," she spat furiously as large tears dripped down onto her shirt.

"Mai," he said softly, carefully avoiding a glance at the prone body.

"No! I'm gonna destroy her. I'm going to track down her twisted, evil soul and purge it from existence," she seethed, every muscle in her body now shivering in rage.

"Listen to me," he tried again but Mai refused.

"I said NO!" she screeched. Gene took a step closer, his hands held aloft in a peaceful gesture.

"You need to calm down, Mai. That's just your grief talking," soothed Gene but Mai was having none of it. Just looking at Gene's kind face was torture for her. She was holding onto her rage because she had nothing left. That creature had taken everything from her and she was going to repay it in kind.

"Don't tell me what to do," she bit out angrily, "She took him from me. I'll show her what true pain is. He's your brother, you should know exactly how I feel. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you angry?"

Worried now, Gene's eyes hardened, "I'm not angry about his death because he's not dead Mai, you need to get a grip."

Mai reeled, wrath and shock warring for dominance. The look and words that Gene had sent her way was so Naru-like that it had momentarily stalled her. Her ears had failed to pick up exactly what the older twin had said but the sheer tone he had used was uncannily like her boss and the ferocious anger that was still raging through every cell of her body was slowly starting to fade away.

"Gene…Naru…he's dea-," she whispered.

She was quietened by the force of her face being pushed against a chest in a hasty but welcome hug.

"Mai, I promise, everything will be alright. I'm here for you but you need to hear what I'm telling you."

"He left me, Gene, he left me," she finally wept, clutching the back of his shirt in a white knuckled grip. She felt soft and gentle hands sift through her hair. The action calmed her enough to pull back and look up at him. His eyes were worried but a smile was on his lips. "Mai?"

Mai stayed quiet, merely staring up into Gene's blue eyes that were so like his brothers.

"I need you to listen to me now. I need you to focus on what I'm saying. Can you do that?" asked Gene softly, placing his hands on either side of Mai's face as he forced her attention on him. She blinked but finally gave a small watery "Yes." in return.

"Good," he smirked, "Now, listen closely. My brother is not dead. I know what your gonna say but I can assure you're wrong, Mai. We are in your astral plane. You're dreaming. That body over there isn't Noll's."

"What?" she floundered helplessly against Gene's hands, "Gene, look at him! This is no dream. It's too real," she wailed, "I felt his damn body cooling for fuck's sake. Are you so bli-," she choked then.

"Mai, you know what I'm saying is true. How else would I be here?"

Mai shook her head in denial. It wasn't like she wanted this to be real but the alternative was too much hope for her heart to tolerate.

"Mai?" nudged Gene, sliding his thumb over a leaking tear on Mai's cheek. "I know this is hard to accept but you have to trust me. This isn't real. Naru is safe and sound as we speak. He's headed back into the castle with your unconscious body right now. I swear to you, Mai."

"R-Really?" she rasped, her breath hitching.

Gene's smile widened, "Yup. He's fine. It was the ghost that forced you to experience your greatest loss. She attacked you in the real world and tried to possess your mind while you were distracted." He sighed then, "It took everything I had just to find where you were. I managed to break through and cast her out just before she took full control of your psyche."

"I-It was the Banshee? It was Siobhán who did that to me?"

"Yeah, it was. But you're safe now. Your body is back in base and your soul is protected by me. She can't get to you while we're here."

"Send me back," she suddenly demanded.

"Hold on, Mai," baulked Gene, "We just got you free from a psychic dream and you want to put yourself in danger again?"

"I don't care. I need to see him," she muttered softly.

Gene's surprise turned to understanding in an instant. "I get it Mai, I do," he looked over at his brother's body lying on the ground and winced, "I'll let you go in a sec but you need to calm yourself. Focus is key." Mai, having seen Gene's jerked reaction to Naru, suddenly reached over and gave him a tight hug.

"Calm? Are you joking? How dare she," she hissed as she pulled away from Gene's chest. "How dare she cause pain like that to someone."

"Mai, I understand. This spirit is dangerous but don't lose focus now," he urged.

Mai shook her head, carefully avoiding the view of Naru's fallen body.

"Sorry Gene, but this Banshee or whatever the hell she is now, forced me to experience my worst fear. I won't take that lying down."

The spirit sighed. It was pointless to argue when Mai had made up her mind. Although Mai was no longer the sixteen-year-old girl he had first met, her temper had yet to mature. Gene wondered if it ever would. His brother sure knew how to pick them.

"Gene, I need all the information you can give me. Anything at all."

He thought for a moment, weighing his options, "That might be difficult," he finally acquiesced. "I know as much as you do. I'm only your guide of sorts. You know I only see dreams you're gonna have minutes before you do."

Mai levelled a glare at him.

Raising his hands in defeat he sighed. "The Cooney family have a lot to do with it. You need to concentrate on that and you'll get your answers."

"Tara?" asked Mai, bewildered.

Gene shook his head. "No, it's the men of the family you need to look at."

"I thought as much. It'll have to do," she sighed, then looking at Naru's body again and shivered. She turned to Gene, "Why did the ghost attack me? What could she want so bad?"

The older twin's eyes turned sympathetic. "You're unique in a way. Spirits tend to be drawn to you," he shrugged, "Your soul is warm and welcoming, a beacon to the lost souls that wander the afterlife. I can only guess that the reason this particular spirit is targeting you is likely a result of your soul attracting her attention."

"But why? Why go to all that trouble just to possess me? It doesn't make sense. Why not just go after Masako?"

"I don't know Mai. Masako has her own protections. Don't forget that this spirit used to be a living, breathing person. She had thoughts and feelings like anyone else. She may be twisted now but those lingering hopes and fears still guide her. If I had to guess, I'd say she took one look at your soul and tried to grab a hold of it."

"I suppose desperation can bring out the worst in anyone," said Mai sadly.

"Exactly. Just stick with Noll and you'll be fine."

"Can you wake me up now?"

He smiled. "Now that's something I can do." He suddenly leaned forward, kissing her gently on the forehead. Immediately, Mai's eyes grew heavy.

"Make sure you tell Noll what happened. Everything, okay?"

"Why?"

Gene smiled again, "Because he'll be worried."

Ignoring her dubious look, he shrugged and clicked his fingers. The forest scenery and thankfully Naru's dead body both disappeared and were instantly replaced with that of an endless black.

"Thanks Gene," she whispered in relief.

"Go to sleep Mai."

She closed her eyes and soon lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naru glanced over at the sleeping body of his assistant yet again. She'd been asleep for nearly an hour now and he was starting to feel a little antsy. He needed answers. He itched to know what had occurred in the forest.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Naru?" the soft feminine voice broke his reverie and he looked up to meet the eyes of the famous medium currently perched on the chair by the window. He couldn't say if he was overly fond of the medium but he wouldn't deny a certain attachment. She was clever, witty, and competent at her job but – he looked at the still body on the couch – she was no Mai.

"That would be fine," he said as neutrally as possible. No point leading her on and she was too smart to fall for his false charm. No, he learned that lesson the hard way. He really didn't like the idea of black-mailing.

His attention was yet again diverted when a small mewl escaped his assistant. He stood, quickly walking over to the long couch and kneeling by her head. Odd, he thought. Were those tears? She whimpered again, this time her eyes were twitching open. She was waking up.

"Mai," he called, shaking her shoulder. She scrunched her forehead as her eyes finally flickered open.

"Naru?" she whispered.

"I think you slept enough," teased Naru in his usual dry wit. The reaction he got was not what he expected. Instead of the usual curse word and returned insult, Naru was suddenly glomped by a hysterically weeping assistant intent on crushing every bone in his body with brute strength alone.

"Mai," he tried, tapping her shoulder frantically.

"Oh God, Naru you're okay. Thank heavens, I thought you…but you did though…it was so real. An-And I couldn't wake you up and I thought I would die right along with you. It hurt so much. I tried everything but I couldn't bring you back. I thought I lost you forever!" was the babble Naru had managed to discern so far. The rest was lost to the rapidly spreading wet patch on his shoulder.

Ignoring the jaunty thumps of his heart at hearing her words he decided that a cool head was needed to get to the bottom of this. He grabbed Mai's arms, not commenting on the clamminess of her skin, and pulled her back from his chest.

"Mai, you need to slow down and explain clearly."

No, that was not his heart skipping yet another beat when he looked down on her pale and fragile face. Her eyes were shiny and wet, her nose a cherry red and slightly congested. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Naru…," she whimpered. Her doe-like eyes and quivering lip would be his undoing someday.

Naru glanced around the room quickly for any unwanted viewers and, throwing all pre-tense to the wind, engulfed the small shivering woman in a warm hug. It was so out of character for him that even Mai seemed thrown by the action. But within seconds she had melted into his chest, returning it with fervour.

After a few minutes of just holding her while she sobbed and sniffled quietly, Naru's calm façade was soon fit to break. Deciding that enough pseudo-comfort had been dealt to the assistant, he eventually pulled away to look down upon her shivering frame. She seemed calmer though. That was good at least. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he first thought at the whole reassuring thing. He decided to dwell on that thought later.

"Mai, what happened?"

He watched her throat bob nervously before averting her gaze to the window. With a dreaded sigh, she began to recount her dream. By the end Naru had the overwhelming urge to hug her again but appearances had to be held and Masako had waltzed back into the room nearly halfway through Mai's story.

"Then Gene told me that we needed to concentrate on the men in the Cooney family."

Naru nodded, "Very well. I'll bring in Paul and the other brother as soon as possible."

"You just need to talk to Paul and his father," she said quietly. Naru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Years of dealing with the brunette assistant had attuned his senses to her compulsion to withhold vital data that could've been useful in their many cases. Her penchant for revealing such information at such a convoluted time had caused many a nightmare in the past.

"Why only one brother and the father?" challenged Naru.

Mai winced knowing she had yet again kept shtum when she had happened upon unknown facts. She could only hope her report would be enough to quell his ire for now. "Well, um, I was talking to Tara this morning," she swallowed.

"And?" prodded Naru, his voice growing rough.

"And, well, she told me about a relationship her brother Paul had had with Siobhán. It was quite serious apparently. He was engaged to her and they were supposed to get married before their baby was born but she went missing about four months into her pregnancy and that's all I know."

She squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting his rebuttal and subsequent belittlement but when none was forthcoming she cautiously opened her eyes again. Naru was too busy going over her words in his head, evidenced by his unseeing gaze and a lithe finger and thumb gripping his chin gently.

His eyes then suddenly snapped to hers, "Why the father?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, um well, in my vision, you know the one of them in the car?" at his nod she continued, "I thought I recognised the voice of the man wearing the baseball cap. I couldn't place it for the longest time because I'd only heard it once before at his house. But when Tara told me about her brother being engaged to our ghost it kinda clicked in my head," she shrugged.

Naru merely breathed in frustration. He was so used to dealing with Mai that chastisement wasn't even an option anymore. A smart remark however…

"Will your idiocy never cease to amaze me."

"Oi!"

"Call Ms. Cooney and have her father and her brother meet us here. We need to finish this as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be even more dangerous."

"Why?"

Masako suddenly spoke up. Mai jumped, having completely forgotten about the medium sitting quietly under the window.

"Because," she said primly, "tomorrow will be the fourth day."

Mai's nose scrunched in confusion, "What's so bad about the fourth day?"

Naru rolled his eyes so hard, Mai was sure he made himself dizzy. Masako answered for him instead but her tone was no less condescending.

"If you used that useless brain of yours, you would've seen the correlation between the deaths and the fourth day. Fourth month is also a factor. It is the number four that is binding to this spirit."

"But why the number four?"

"You answered your own question merely moments before," she tisked imperiously.

"So? Forgive me for being so dumb, yeesh!" she growled.

"Mai, our spirit went missing and likely died in the fourth month of her pregnancy. The number four holds a significance in this haunting," lectured Naru as he stood.

"But how do you know? It's not like anything big happened beforehand to tell anyone that four is a big deal."

"You really are an idiot," dead-panned the ebony-haired teen, his blue eyes piercing her with an irritated glare.

"Naru, don't make me punch you!" scowled Mai, crossing her arms defensively.

"Fine, for the benefit of your undereducated brain," he smirked, "I shall explain. Ms. Thompson, a member of the team sent before us was killed on the fourth day. The three deaths beforehand also lend credence to the number four- the total amount of deaths caused by our so-called banshee," he elucidated smoothly

"But, weren't there more than three deaths in the area? I could've sworn I read that in the report," asked Mai.

"If you'd been awake, you would have heard about two of the deaths, although both were determined as cases of SADS, they had no correlation to what's been going on here. One was on a trip to Belfast, the other was later changed to death caused by toxic shock syndrome. That leaves us with three deaths in the surrounding area and Ms. Thompson. Maura Murphy was the first victim and thanks to an interview with her husband we now know that she started to sleep-walk exactly four months before she died. I'm waiting back to hear if the other fatalities had similar circumstances."

"Great so what exactly can we do with that info?" said Mai dourly.

"You should know by now Mai, that any data gathered on a spirit can be used against said spirit or have you forgotten already?" poked Masako.

"So not in the mood for your lip, Masako," she huffed and looked away.

Naru hid a smirk and left the bickering pair to their devices. He had work to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter as promised. Please drop me a review if you can. I take every criticism in a constructive way and try to improve upon it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
